To Keep Up The Appearances
by SabArtFan
Summary: "I was starting to wonder about his state of un-filthiness, after all he was homeless, when the apparition let out a low chuckle in a deep sensual tone. I shivered like a teenage girl, trembling from the inside, and obviously, blushed!" - Alec Lightwood meet an interesting man and wish to know more about him... although Magnus is homeless. My first A/H story, hope u like it! :D
1. An Intriguing Sight

**Hello to you all! New story everyone! I know I should update Kissed or Meant to Be but this flowed easily and I wished to see if people would like it :) I plan on writing it quickly, there won't be much chapters 5 to 10 and short ones. It's much more of a fluffy/cute story and I definitely needed that lately with the heavy chapters I have to write for Kissed. Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy that :) My first A/H, hope I didn't screw it up lol! As usual, rated M because well... I'm a perv! Deal with it lol XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing, Cassie's the happy owner of Malec :'(**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Intriguing Sight

The first thing I saw was the cat. I know it sounds stupid when I finally realized how gorgeous the man was but that's really what caught my eyes. Most homeless people that have animals will choose dogs because, really, let's face it, which cats in their rightful mind will ever accept to have anything less than the best? If they will embarrass themselves with a human, it has to be worth it. If cats will live in the streets, it's on their own terms, surviving by their own means with all the pride they are masters at achieving. I know it sounds like I'm humanizing these little beasts but I have a cat... believe me, I know of none human who can muster as much dignity and primal contempt then our lovely felines.

So when I left my apartment that day, stopping at my favorite cafe, Prospect Perk, to get my daily dosage of caffeine, I walked down Flatbush street to reach the Grand Army Plaza metro station that would get me to work and then... here he was, the fluffy fur ball. I couldn't help but stare at the small (really small, like cell phone small) white and grey tabby sitting quietly beside a really tall man asking for charity just aside the metro entrance. Most intriguing, the little creature wasn't even leashed! Astounded by the sight and even more intrigued by a man who could own such a fascinating animal, I raised my head and... just choke on my own breath. The man was drop-dead gorgeous.

He must have been about 6'5'', somewhat three inches taller than me, which happened rarely, was very _glittery,_ had the most flawless caramel skin, spiked up silky black strands, elegant and elfin features with a generous pinky mouth and... the strangest, most amazing green-gold eyes, outlined with black eyeliner. I was stunned and of course, being the awkward person I am, I just stood there in front of him... staring. I was starting to wonder about his state of _un_-filthiness, after all he was homeless, when the apparition let out a low chuckle in a deep sensual tone. I shivered like a teenage girl, trembling from the inside, and obviously,_ blushed!_ Damn my pale carnation.

- « See something you like? » He asked me playfully. I just wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it for the next hundred years.

My blush deepened to a worrying state and I struggled to find some words. I thought about running away but my legs seemed to be stuck in cement. I was mesmerized.

- « I'm... hmm...I... I'm... so-r-ry... » Was all I could expulse. Sometimes I deeply hated my easy impressed self.

Unashamedly, my counterpart laughed deeply, in a rich sound that seemed to echo from mountains. Not too helpful for my shocked emotions. When he came down from his hilarity, he still had a huge grin on his handsome face and looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that both excited and worried me.

- « Don't worry sugar, I know I'm magnificent, you can stare at me all day if you want. » He said playful but with a husky tone to his voice that sent my tremors on a high again. As I stayed mute, he extended his free arm and unabashedly picked up my coffee cup. « I wouldn't mind looking at those gorgeous blue eyes for some extended time myself. » I choke on my own air as he said that and he gave me another smirk before lifting my cup to his_ mouth, _sending me a confident wink while I stared at him, again, mouth agape and eyes wide. « Ugh... » He exclaimed, after tasting my straight black coffee. « Should've known you would be a black coffee guy! Never heard of a _caramel latte_? »

I smiled sheepishly, feeling almost guilty enough to want to excuse myself that he didn't like _my_ coffee. This was getting more and more ridiculous. I had to bail. I shrug non-commitaly, getting back my coffee without physical contact, even though I wanted to, and started walking toward the metro entrance, waving shyly from behind. I could have swore that I saw some disappointment shine in his beautiful eyes but surely, I had seen wrong. I hadn't walked three steps that he had beamed and was almost yelling back at me.

- « Hey blue eyes! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Same time, right? » I ducked my head, utterly ashamed. God, this guy had no inhibitions! « I'll let you stare at me some more if you bring me a _caramel latte! _With lots of whipped cream!_ »_ And the metro staircase swallowed me with the sound of his deep laughter ringing in my ears.

Strangely, I had the best of days.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

After the blue-eyed beauty left, me and the Chairman wandered in different quarters of New York, asking for charity and writing down the information I needed in my notebook. All in all, I gathered a lot of interesting facts and it was funny to be in a different environment at each hour of the day. I was convinced that my results would be amazing. Although, my fleeting heart seemed to be settled down on the beautiful man of this morning. He had been so cute and funny, shy and _god,_ gorgeous... I wasn't suppose to go back to Park Slope before another week, to compile my data, but somehow, when I closed the door to my flat around 8 that night, Chairman trailing docilely behind me, I found that my mind was already set on going back tomorrow. I did say I would this morning... what if he would be waiting for me? I snorted at my silly fantasies.

It was rather stupid to be honest. My work didn't require it and somehow I couldn't care less. I wanted to see that sexy blush again and maybe I would get a name and a number this time. Although homeless people don't usually have any luck with social contacts or flirting with well-behaved, law-abiding citizens. I had learned that much today. But yet again, the only one who had by-passed this non-written rule had been my tall and handsome angel. He was peculiar and odd, nothing usual in his characterization and... I loved that. Even if I wasn't sure if he'd prefer me or Chairman. The little fur ball was a heartbreaker. I chuckled silently at my four-paws friend's antics that was rolling himself unashamedly on the floor beside his food bowl, begging to be fed. Yep, a heartbreaker...

After I fed the Chairman, I stretched my tired legs on my furry pink couch, surrounded by heavy school books all around; on the low mahogany coffee table, on my shining dark wood floor and near my 50''flat-screen TV. I should have closed the black velvet curtains from my bay windows but I was too exhausted to even eat... let's not even bother about curtains. I switched the TV on, not even bothering what was on but just enjoying the background noise. I definitely loved my large and luminous flat but sometimes it felt kind of empty. The open kitchen with the stainless steel fridge and cooking plate, the gray granite counters, red and black cupboards that flown directly into my large living room surrounded by huge ceiling to floor windows were gorgeous but... very quiet. Worst of all, I had my own den, my bedroom connected to my personal bathroom, plus one other guest room with a common bathroom. It was rather ridiculous for a single person if you ask me but my dad had insisted. He wouldn't let his son live like a commoner; he was worth more than that. I scoffed disdainfully at that thought. Money... it got you either stupid, greedy or just a plain asshole. I hated to have money. But it had gotten me the chance to do what I wanted.

That's why I was still studying like crazy at 26 years old even if my dad had offered me a job at his lawyer's firm five years ago. That's why my flat was invaded by bookshelves in almost every free spot even if I no more had the time to read for leisure. And that's probably also why I would be waiting tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock, sitting down on the concrete bench near the Grand Army Plaza metro station, for a delectable blue-eyed angel, that seemed to like cats, to show up. I grinned widely at the Chairman who was laying flat on his stomach near his food bowl... already empty. Damn that cat was a pig! Where did he put all that?

Shaking his head in disbelief, Magnus Bane went back to his books, studying till late that night. Sleep eluded him and a pool of excited nervousness had settled in the pit of his stomach, eagerly waiting for the hours to pass... 7am wouldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Now it's up to you all to tell me if you wish to have another chapter ;)**


	2. A Coffee and A Cat

**Hello again my lovelies XD Well 4 reviews for 1 chapter :D That's nice! And I'm really overjoyed that you loved it! I had very much fun writing it and I'm happy to share... And yes, my darling XMizzTuraX, you did give me a challenge and I think I'll respect it ;) I do have some advance in this story and it shouldn't delay Kissed too much. This story is mostly all figured out and it give me a little breath of fresh air between the harsh times of my lovely Kissed (I hear you PplAreBeahh, we are on the same page here lol!) So you can plan another update tomorrow for TKUTA, around the same time :) And Kissed, for my readers of this story, should be updated the latest on Friday... (the latest! I'll try earlier!). Hope you enjoy this new chapter, we see a little flirty Alec here, maybe OOC, but I looooove when Alec is bold a bit ;) I prefer it to the virgin maiden he's painted out to be most often! Gotta have some Magnus in me lol! **

**Disclaimer : Don't own a thing... can only dream:)**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Coffee and A Cat

I was waiting impatiently in the cold morning of November with a very grumpy Chairman Meow. Usually he enjoyed our little escapade but today his fur was all bristled and he was curled up in a little fur ball. I must admit it was a bit cold for a November morning in New York, 47 only when at this time we could expect near 50-55, and the Chairman was angry with me. I sighed in irritation and looked at my cell phone, obviously usually hidden in the depths of my pockets, and saw that it was only 6h45am. Overeager would you say? Yes absolutely. I placed back my phone in my skinny jeans pocket, enjoying the red tattered pants so comfortable, and pulling down my purple ratty sweater on top of it. Thank god, when planning my character, I had thought about a worn out leather coat, some colorful fringed scarf, knee-length buckled boots and studded fingerless gloves. At least I wasn't freezing.

I was fidgeting like a teenage girl, fingering my spiked-up hair, hoping that the red streaks and red eyeliner would make my eyes stand out when my handsome stranger came walking toward me, head ducked with shyness... and two coffee cups in his hands? My heart stuttered and raced, wondering if the blue eyed angel was perfect enough to bring a complete stranger, and homeless, let's not forget that, a hot coffee even if I had requested it on a whim? My question was answered when sexy boy stood in front of me uncertainly, with a self-conscious smile on his luscious lips. He held out one of the cup to me, who was speechless and staring. I took it mindlessly and my angel's smile grew confident.

- « _Caramel latte, _right? With lot of whipped cream? » I cleared my throat and nodded warily. « Now, I thought I was the one supposed to stare? How is it fair that I'm the one bringing coffee and you're the one who gets to stare also? » He got me there and I choked on my cup of burning coffee, which was delicious.

And he laughed... He had the most open and carefree laughter I had ever heard. It was deep and rumbled out with a contagious glee. Most of all, it made his blue eyes sparkle with all the changing color of the sea and the brightness of a summer sky. And he had dimples! I was now openly gawking and I would have lost all dignity by ogling for an incalculable amount of time if Chairman hadn't save me with all the grandeur of his soul. He would definitely deserve a fish feast tonight. My lovely feline decided that my (yes I was already referring to him as mine, so what?) delicious angel was of interest and after stretching gracefully, went to smell the newcomer. Approving, he was soon brushing against his leg and purring, giving him the eye. Chuckling slightly, he bent down to pet the Chairman who was delighted. I must say I was rather jealous but it gave me the chance to find some countenance and I could finally talk without choking.

- « The Chairman likes you, you're lucky. » I said smiling. I knew how my cat could be difficult with my conquests. Then, I remembered the coffee and not wishing to be rude, thanked him quickly. « Thanks for the coffee by the way, didn't think you would call me on it. » A small blush was near to bloom on my cheeks. Really? I hadn't blushed since High School, wasn't that embarrassing...

- « No problems. I always thought coffee was the best thing to start my day and I guessed you could do with one. » He said, straightening even if Chairman gave him his saddest cutest look possible. « Chairman, huh? Peculiar name for a special animal. I suppose I should be flattered of the attention. » My blue-eyed man said with a slow smile.

- « Believe me, you should. » I said, laughing. I took a sip of my latte and eyed him over the rim, swooning over the blue eyes, black ruffled hair and black leather coat with some baggy jeans. He was so handsome. He noticed my staring and blushed deliciously. I grinned widely; I had dreamt of that blush... it was so sexy.

- « Well... » He said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, clearing his throat. « I better get going or else I'll be late. See you tomorrow, I guess? » He said, voice catching when he asked about my being here the next day. Shivers of anticipation went down my spine.

- « Of course, blue eyes. Wouldn't miss the delicious latte... and your handsome face. » I said with a small snigger. « My name's Magnus by the way. » He smiled cheekily.

- « OK Magnus, see you tomorrow and you too Chairman. » He said, looking down at my small cat that had his tail wiggling in contentment. I totally understood how he felt; I wished I could do the same as well... « And I hope tomorrow I'll be the one staring. That was our deal! » He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I was hooked.

He was walking toward the metro before I had the presence of mind to call out to him.

- « Hey gorgeous! » I shout out and he looked up, halfway down the metro's staircase with an inquiring look. « Will I get your name, cutie? Or maybe you prefer the pet names? I better warn you that I'm very imaginative with these. » I said with a toothy grin.

He blushed again but giggled a little, heaven to my ears. He yelled out before going downstairs.

- « Maybe tomorrow! »

His smile followed me all day, the sound of his voice and laughter a drug in my veins. I already felt withdrawal. Nothing would stop me from seeing him again tomorrow. He was p-e-r-f-e-c-t and I wasn't going to let him slip... Even though we had met under false pretenses. I would have to keep up the appearances. I thought I could live with that...

* * *

_Alec's pov_

On my way to work, the New York University, I was floating on a cloud. I knew it was stupid to have caught my eye on someone who might have some serious personal problems but it didn't bother me that much. I had gone through rough moments myself when my parents had kicked me out and I wasn't the kind of person who would judge someone solely on the fact they were homeless. Usually, there was always a story behind each of these persons that would get you crying in record time. And Magnus was fascinating. He didn't look like he was on drugs, believe me I would know, and he seemed very concerned with his appearance and self-hygiene, which was a big plus for him. As I said, he probably had a very sad sob story and was trying to manage with the few he had. It gave me more hope about his wills to change and make things better in his life than most of my colleagues in their cozy, preserved universes. For them, simply learning how to work their computers properly was an unbearable task!

I loved my job at the University. Desktop support technician was demanding toward social contacts (and people's stupidity in general) but it paid the bills, now that I was on my own, and it was close enough to what I had dreamed of doing. Starting my own company of advanced security for network files system and private data of sensitive nature had long ago turned to ashes. When my parents had kicked me out, because I am gay, I was on my own and couldn't pay my college grades. I had been lucky enough that one of my teacher, Mr. Garroway, decided that I was good enough with computers and system maintenance to suggest my name as a technician at the University. Although, there had been some times when I didn't have much to eat... The bills hadn't stop coming and I had struggled more than once. Now that I had some sort or reputation, an acknowledged expertise at work and a higher paycheck, things were going well... or not so bad.

That's why I was eager to know more about "Magnus" and his intriguing good nature and happy-go-lucky attitude. We seemed to enjoy each other well enough to get this further and I hoped it would. Although, I was way too shy to make the first step, I would for sure leave earlier tomorrow morning, grab some _caramel latte_ for my cat's eyes beauty and spend some time chatting with one of the rare man that had lit my interest lately... It had been so long I had actually enjoyed sex that I wasn't even sure I would remember how to do so. Well... I would definitely learn that back quickly enough. Just thinking about the lean, sexy man, my blood was boiling... yep, interesting indeed. I couldn't wait to go through the day and meet him again the next morning. Without realizing it, I was humming gently on the metro; my mood happier than it had ever been in a while.

* * *

**Hope you loved it darlings :) Please review *puppy face*, you know it makes me happy XD**


	3. An Angel's Name

**Hello again lovelies! :) As promised, here's chapter 3! I'm really glad you enjoyed the ones before! OK, as I can't seem to help myself, there are becoming longer and longer but I'll try to keep it short and sweet ;) Also, for those who follow Kissed, you know I have the habit of posting questions to you guys for the next chapter.. Well I didn't think I would do that with this story but, now I have some options for the next chapters and I really want to give you guys what you want so see foot note for 2 questions :) I probably won't do that every chapter but here and there maybe XD**

**Dislaimer : Don't own it... :(**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Angel's Name

The next morning, I was eagerly readying myself for work. I showered in a spree and spent way too much time picking up the clothes I would wear, which was rather useless as I only had a long line of similar baggy jeans and black shirts. I didn't know if what I was doing was crazy or dangerous or if I shouldn't even be so excited about meeting the sexy Magnus but, the more I thought about it, the less I cared. For the second time in my life, I was following my heart's desire and at the moment, it desired a very fit and mouth-watering man, with a smile to die for and a flawless skin I had to contain myself to touch about every second I was near him. I just hoped that this time, my heart wouldn't send me tumbling down on my own, all alone, as it had with my first heart's moment, coming out to my parents... The thought made me scowl for a second but it went away quickly. I stuffed down my breakfast like a pig, quickly fed Church, who gave me his usual disdainful look; really my cat had a major attitude problem, and went out the door almost running.

It's only when I was halfway up Sterling that I looked at my watch... oops, it was only 6h40. I was disappointed at myself and hoped I wouldn't miss Magnus. Maybe he wouldn't be there yet. Depressing thought... I almost wondered about staying around until he showed up but then, my shy and awkward self felt very uneasy with this idea. I was there in my dark moment when I stopped at my coffee shop. I got the _caramel latte_ again, even if I wasn't sure Magnus would be there already but I had some hope and was trying to talk myself into hanging around the Grand Army Plaza till I saw my new found fantasy.

Turned out that I had worried for nothing as I spotted from afar a very fidgety and nervous Magnus on my way up Flatbush. My self-confidence boosted up dramatically and I was very light-headed with the idea that I was getting the bold man nervous. Maybe I wasn't the only one who enjoyed our little chats and it wasn't only all about Magnus's obvious habit to be flirty. Maybe he liked me... I blushed furiously with the thought but I couldn't help a large grin to spread on my face.

I was utterly proud when I caught Magnus off guard. He was pacing under the annoyed eye of Chairman, muttering under his breath and he didn't see me coming. I contained myself from chuckling and rejoiced in the jump I got from him when I whispered almost to his ear.

- "Hello there, Magnus. Waiting for someone?" I said huskily. I didn't know how it was possible but my gorgeous fantasy smelled like... cologne? Sandalwood? But he had the same clothes as yesterday... Odd. And it really turned me on. Although I forgot about the oddity as soon as he whirled around and broke off into the most lit up expression I ever had the chance to witness. His green eyes sparkled like diamonds with his glee and I was blown away. I had to fight viciously with myself to contain my arousal from showing. I was 24 for god's sake, not 16! I shouldn't be so hormonal!

I would have stayed mouth agape for an indefinite amount of time if Chairman hadn't come up to me to get his morning's attention. This cat seemed to smell the embarrassing moments and make sure to disarm all of them... a real lifesaver! Magnus took the coffee I was handing him before answering me somewhat... shyly?

- "Well, of course lover boy... I was waiting for your beautiful blue eyes and a _latte!_" He said slowly, enough for me to notice his slight accent, a sort of lilting pronunciation to his words. I loved it as soon as I heard it. I bent down to pet Chairman, still in dire need to control myself when he kept on. "And most of all, I still want to know your name, darling..." Magnus continued, voice as husky as mine. It's at that moment that I realized how my ass was pretty much in his face while I was petting his cat. My blush went out of control...

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

The boy was going to kill me. I was a wreck, butterflies flipping in my stomach, mouth dry and aching longing in my loins. To top it all, he had to bend down right in my face, giving me an amazing view of his round and tight behind... I almost choke. I had to find something to say and blurted out the first things on my mind.

I had the pleasure to see the gorgeous blush again and I was almost sure he noticed my discomfort as he snapped back up swiftly, startling my poor kitty that growled his disagreement. He cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh before answering me.

- "Hum... It's Alexander. Alexander Lightwood. But everybody calls me Alec." He smiled, eyes cast down, blush stuck to his cheeks. I grinned largely and playful, replied with my usual flirtatious manner that was slowly coming back to me.

- "I guess I'll call you _Alexander_ then." I said, drawling out the name as if to savor it, curving my tongue over the syllables delightfully. It was a success too as I saw Alec zoned out for some seconds with a dreamy glaze to his eyes. I chuckled. "I don't wish to be _everybody_ to you _Alexander. _I rather prefer to be exceptional." I whispered, sultry.

He didn't find anything else to answer to that and I didn't mind at all. We were both staring at each other with wonder and intensity, each of us undressing the other with the eyes, shy and seduced. I don't know how long we lost ourselves in this dreamy state but Alec broke the daze with a _very_ croaky tone. It sent a shiver down my spine to my crotch. If we kept on like this, I would soon collapse.

- "I'm catching you staring again..." He said, trying to be playful but, his voice was giving him away... He definitely _enjoyed_ the staring.

- "Well, I guess we're both gaping... Maybe we'd be even if I bring you a coffee tomorrow?" I murmured hopefully. "Because I don't think I'll be able to help the staring." That sent him ducking his head under the heat of his blush.

A bit annoyed to be kept from the beautiful blue that I had easily got lost in for the last 5 minutes, I reached out my index finger and lifted his chin lightly so he would look back at me. His mouth was half-opened, as an invitation to kiss, that I had the hardest time to resist, and the pupils of his eyes swallowed the blue quickly, dilating. I was going half-wit but still found the strength to ask him what I had wished to since I had gotten here.

- "You know _Alexander,_ as we seem likely to make a habit of these little morning chats, what do you say if we settle one tomorrow at 6h30 over breakfast and coffee? We could try this little cafe of yours?" I whispered, half afraid that he would refuse me. There was a difference between chatting in a non-committal way with a homeless and go on a _date _with them.

His answering smile warmed my heart in the most precious manner and he nodded shyly. He explained me the way to his coffee place and promised to be there tomorrow at 6h30. I grinned largely at that but soon, my little sexy boy looked at his watch and swore loudly...

- "Shit! It's already 7h10! I have to go Magnus! See you tomorrow! 6h30 ok?" He shouted going his way to the metro.

I laughed loudly and yelled back at him.

- "Nothing will stop me sexy! See you tomorrow!"

I heard the beautiful giggle again as he went his way. I beamed at the Chairman with a goofy smile on my face. My feline companion didn't look very impressed... but I couldn't care less. I had a date with Alexander Lightwood!

I sighed in contentment.

* * *

**Hope you like it :D now on with the questions!**

**1- Do you guys wish to have the complete breakfast to be mentioned next chapter? I was going to make a 'recap' of their meetings to the moment I needed them to be... but this can wait another chapter and I felt like it would be fun to see their first 'date' together. What do you guys think?**

**2- You all noticed something's going on with Magnus... he's far from homeless but there is a reason for his act. I don't think I've been THAT subtle but I haven't said specifically why either... do you guys want to know about it NOW or do you wish to have the surprise at the same time as Alec? You know, big bang at the end... that was my first idea but if you're impatient, I can fix something lol :)**


	4. A Date With You

**There you go lovelies! Chapter 4! Sorry it's a little later than usual but I wanted it to be perfect ;) And it's longer than the last chapters at least XD So, the winner was the date so here it is and also... I must say I'm happily impressed with you guys, we'll keep Magnus's life bordering on mystery hehehe ;) I had 4 persons out of 5 who wished it that way so we'll keep going how I had planned it! (Sorry my dear TeamSparkles :( I knew you wished to know right now... but it won't be long!) OK so as you guys remember, next chapter will be a 'recap' of Malec's meetings in both pov... You will see each characters feelings toward what's going on and where all this is going... And that's my pivot point. There should be hmm..3 to 4 chapters after this and an epilogue. And as I'm a bit OCD, i will try to make it end at 10 chapters sharp lol... so we'll be halfway there tomorrow night my darlings :) I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! And XMizzTuraX, thank for the challenge my dear, I must say I really enjoy writing this every night ;) It's very pleasant! :D**

**Also, thanks to all my usual reviewers ( XMizzTuraX,TeamSparkles, PplAreBeahh and azaaw) you are so amazing to follow all my stories, it's great and I will never thank you enough :) But I also wish to thank the newcomers (Mica,deviant97,Elfie and nala) I love to see what you have to say and invite you to look out my other stories if you want to :) Thanks to you all, you're wonderful!**

**Dislcaimer : I swear to always abide to the perfectness of Cassie Clare and will never disobliged by pretending to be as awesome as her! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Date With You

I had found the cafe fairly quickly. I looked at my cell phone and sighed with nervousness. I was really early... again. It was only 6h15. I hadn't brought Chairman Meow today, as I was sure he would have been kicked out of the coffee shop and now I was anxiously twirling around with the excuse I would give Alec for the feline's absence. Doing so just added to my nerves and I was already a mess. I hated lying. My blooming relation with sexy Alec was promising and I just... didn't know how to cross the line and out myself to my blue-eyed angel. I chuckled darkly at the irony of it... I never had had to out myself ever; my being gay was always painfully obvious. I looked up the street again and beamed when I saw Alexander coming down my way. I would tell him today... or not. Soon, I would do it soon. I didn't want to ruin everything. Not now.

I smiled broadly when Alec stood in front of me, hands in the pocket of his leather coat, a shy smile on his lips. The boy was too good to be true. We didn't say a word, staring, and we moved inside the cafe with a buzzing expectation hovering in the air. We strolled alongside to the counter where we would pick our breakfast and we both asked what we wanted. As soon as we walked close to the cashier, Alec pulled out his wallet but I stopped him. I was rich for Christ's sake! And I already felt bad for the last 2 coffees Alec had bought me. Me pretending to be homeless didn't mean I was a parasite; I still had my pride. My angel protested but I cut all further words with confidence.

- "Don't worry about it. I still can manage on my own and I owe you one coffee, remember? I do intend on staring as I said yesterday." I grinned cheekily. Alec was afterward a mumbling wreck, blushing vividly and his protests died quickly. He was so adorable.

I paid without a blink but I made sure to hide the contents of my wallet to Alexander, which held a couple of hundred bills. And I hated myself for it. The cashier did saw it though and gave me an odd glance, her eyes roaming my outfit. Yes I know, I don't look like a filthy rich bastard... Get a grip! After my hard return glance, she abruptly ducked her head and gave me the change without meeting my eyes.

We sat in a quiet corner of the little shop; sided by one window and my back to some shelves holding biological products and coffee derive. I loved the place and thought that it suited my reserved Alexander. He seemed to blend in the place. The silence was lingering as we ate silently, watching each other in wonder, yet again. My curiosity soon was nagging me though and I was the first to break the ice. Nothing surprising there!

- "Sooo, _Alexander."_ I said slowly, making sure to drag his name, as I knew he liked it. "What are you doing for a living, if I might ask?"

Alec lifted his head and looked at me gratefully, as if he hadn't known what to talk about now that we were "officially" out on a date and was relieved that I had saved him from his anxious mind meanderings.

- "Well, I am a desktop support technician at NYU. It's nice enough and pay the bills." He said shyly, giving me a crooked smile, the blue finally meeting my eyes. As he saw my confused glance, he laughed and explained further. Yes, we are in 2013 and I'm not ashamed to say I know near to nothing about computer... well except for how to open a word document! Hum okay; I'm a bit ashamed...

- "In fact, it's simple really." He chuckled seeing my wary expression. "Hum, you know University, Colleges and privates businesses in general connect all their computers to a single server and that we, tech, call a network." I nodded eagerly, although, I was a bit lost. "So, basically, my job could be described as one of a doctor. I help other tech to make sure that the network stays healthy, work properly, evolves when needed and also fix problems when needed. That means dealing with lot of stupid people who know next to nothing else beside the power button when computers is concerned. But I suppose nobody can have the dream job." He said, warming up to his subject and finishing his sentence with animation and a spark in his eyes that I found truly endearing. He really loved what he did. Something truly rare...

- "You know Alec, to be honest, if I would work at NYU, I would most definitely annoy you to no end and find any kind of stupid excuses or useless requests for you to come by so I could see these gorgeous blue eyes of yours and that fine ass... I can't blame these people you find so demanding." I laughed at his fire truck blush.

But honestly, what was going through my mind was a bit of a panic attack. How was it that I never came across Alexander at NYU? Okay, the building was huge and there were a lot of different faculties but still... I was doing my doctoral program over there and it was mostly luck that now I didn't need to be there as often, what with doing my thesis. Life worked in the strangest ways...

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Magnus had got to me again. I didn't understand how this beautiful man caught me always blushing like a maiden. Whatever he said, he always made it sound so _dirty..._ that I couldn't stop my mind from going to the gutter... Every Single Time. That and the fact that I was a healthy 24 years old young man who hadn't had physical relations in about two years... yeah, I know, depressing. I quickly tried to change the subject as now whenever I thought about my work, my mind was set on me being slammed down a work table by a very naked Magnus and having myself a thoroughly needed ass pounding. I went bright red again and cleared my throat before speaking.

- "Hum... if you don't mind me asking, how did you get where you are now?" I muttered shyly, eyes downcast. I supposed it was a sensitive subject but I wanted... no I needed to know. Magnus warm eyes closed off a bit and I thought he wouldn't answer but after some lingering minutes, he did.

- "The usual I guess. Rich Family. My mom died. My dad didn't care about me. He kept fucking around... One day I just needed to get away." He said, in a surprisingly honest and straightforward way. "But I'm working to make it better now. And don't worry, I never touched drugs or prostituted myself or anything of the sort..." He said, laughing loudly at my sheepish expression. Yes, I had thought about that and honestly, that's what I had been worrying about mostly. I had known he wasn't a junkie but there was so much other possibilities, some even worse. I was glad it was just a sad family drama. Well, not really but... Anyway!

- "I'm sorry about your Mom and how... all this turned out for you. Although, I'm glad you think you can make it better. I must say I've been impressed by your positive behavior in general!" I said, smiling truthfully with my compliment. He was a very happy person and I was drawn to that. He smiled at me with a soft expression in his eyes, as if he had appreciated my compassion and that it wasn't something he had came across often. My throat tightened at this thought... Life wasn't always easy and Magnus surely hadn't had one all pink with flowers falling from the sky.

- "Thank you, Alexander. I do try to see the upside rather than focus on what's going wrong. I don't think I could make it through another day if I did..." He said, whispering, with his face somber. But it vanished quickly and he changed the subject, not wishing to dwell I guess. "What about you? Any family? Friends?" He asked me, cheery once again.

- "Well, I have a sister, Izzy. She's studying at NYU too. In Cinema Studies. I used to follow the Computer Science program." Magnus gave me an inquiring look but I avoided it. I didn't want to bring along my parents kicking me out... just yet. "And there's also my best friend Jace, that is following the Comparative Literature Master." I continued, unable to keep a fond gleam to enter my eyes as I spoke about Jace... I used to have a crush on him and even though I was over it, he still held a special place in my heart. I hoped Magnus didn't notice it. "So with my cat Church, these two are about the center of my universe... at the moment." I finished, murmuring these last words, hoping to convey in these three words how I wouldn't mind having somebody else enter my bubbly world and shatter it with laughter and lust.

We were both done eating and somehow I had turned Magnus silent and staring with my last comment. I didn't complain; I was staring too. He was so sexy... Then, I suddenly remembered what day we were and that I was supposed to start work at 8am this morning. My eyes widened slightly and Magnus looked puzzled till he saw me looking at my watch and... Swearing again.

- "Shit, shit, shit! I'll be totally late! It's 7h20! Fuck!" I exclaimed, Magnus looking at me with round eyes as I gathered my coat quickly, moving to the exit, hoping he would follow. Thankfully, he did.

We walked swiftly toward the metro and when we got there, in about two minutes as we almost ran, Magnus stopped me, grabbing my elbow delicately. A tremor bloomed in the pit of my stomach, dazing me for a few seconds. I turned around and looked up... just in time for Magnus to bring his lips down on me. I'm ashamed to say I moaned like a cat in heat... and it was over before I could even taste him. I looked at him confused and slightly frustrated to see a sad smile stretch his lips.

- "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked me very quietly. I shook myself out of my trance and answered him with a croaky voice.

- "Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm off." He looked so disappointed that I couldn't help myself. "Wanna have breakfast again?" His answering smile was worth it all...

- "Absolutely. Later though?" I chuckled lightly and nodded.

- "9 am, is that okay with you?" I asked him.

- "Yes Alexander. I'll be waiting." He said meaningfully, his eyes catching mine for what felt like eternity. His voice snapped me out of my wandering thoughts about our brief kiss and how I could make it happen again. "You're late Alexander. We'll see tomorrow."

- "Oh yeah! Okay!" I shouted, running toward the metro. "See you tomorrow!"

And yet again, I was on my way, butterflies in my stomach the only remnant of our brief contact, stress overtaking my mind. Something was nagging in the back of my head though... It felt like I had forgot or missed something important. Looking at my watch again, it all went away and I was flying, hoping that my boss would be in a good mood today.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it lovelies! :D See you tomorrow ;)**


	5. An Unresolved Desire

**Hello again lovelies! Here's chapter 5 as promised ;) Sorry it's a bit angsty/sad but I had to explain the past month and how things went for both of them. Magnus keep holding back and Alec wonders why. So there you go, I wrote it in third person as it's an overall and a very objective way of showing the 'recap' of their past month. Next 2 chapters will be surprises though, not much Malec but I think you'll like it and well, if you don't... just hold on to the fact that Sunday night you'll have some wonderful fluffy smutty Malec. Yes yes you read well :D Our couple will hit the sack in 2 chapters from now ;) Till then, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Disclaimer : Of course I don't own nothing... Cassie's the happy one :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Unresolved Desire

Magnus was walking quietly in the busy street, snow falling regularly on his shoulders and hair but he didn't notice it. He didn't notice the cheerful persons surrounding him, excited over the upcoming holidays, he didn't notice either how New York wrapped itself in sparkling lights, Christmas's decoration adorning the shop fronts, street lamps covered in garlands and trees shining millions of colors in the evening air. It was all very beautiful but the tall man's mind was settled on his blue eyes beauty. The same one he'd seen regularly this past month... leading him on and lying to him. He hated himself even more each day, trying to gather up courage and just ending up empty handed every time he saw the shining blue orbs, the slow smile, the bright red blush and most of all... the undeniable desire burning in his angel's eyes, growing more everyday. Unresolved, unsatisfied and left intact. If Magnus wished anything more than to ravish Alexander, he couldn't get himself to do so. Not while lying on who he is and with so much left unsaid between them. He didn't want the clear gaze to turn cold and icy... to turn away from him. And as the day dragged, this possibility grew more certain every minute Magnus kept quiet.

He had enjoyed every moment they had spent together. Their breakfast, their morning chat, and the evening ones also when Alec had asked him to welcome him after work. And he had done it. He never could have said no. They had shared some diner, talking late in the night. He even walked Alec home once or twice, sharing light kisses and then running away as soon as things had become heated, leaving a disgruntled and confused Alec on his doorstep. And now, to add to his self-hatred, he could see Alec starting to doubt himself, the sparse streaks of confidence he had gathered in their shared flirting becoming hesitant and embarrassed, as if he didn't know if Magnus would accept it. Alec had also stopped asking questions about Magnus's life as he had avoided most of them, unwilling to lie more than necessary. It had all become an awful mess and he didn't know how to get out of it.

Magnus sighed deeply, walking fast toward the metro, where he would meet Alec. He was saddened by the fact that what had been the light of his day not so long ago, he now dreaded, his guilt eating him alive. His love choked inside him... how dare could he declare his love to his perfect angel when he was nothing more than a pathetic liar who couldn't even man-up enough to give Alec all that he needed? He was quickly falling in an abyss of despair, unable to stay away from what he desired the most but also unable to say the words that would maybe make him loose it. It was an unbearable torture.

He soon stood aside the Grand Army Plaza metro entrance, waiting by himself. He hadn't brought Chairman Meow today. It was freezing cold and he was afraid he would have lost his tiny cat in the snow. It had happened few times before and when Alec had finally notice it, asking of the feline whereabouts, he had had to lie again, saying he had left it with a friend due to the weather. Another wave of self-guilt hit him. He was wallowing in it when the sun of his days and nights came walking out of the station... God he was so beautiful. He didn't deserve him.

Nonetheless, his mouth watered and his heart raced wildly, his pants growing slightly uncomfortable and his palms started to sweat. His unresolved desire flaming inside of him and tightening in a fierce hurtful grip in his heart and loins, giving him a stupid urgent need to cry. He was near collapsing when he head the sweet voice...

- "Magnus? Are you alright...?" Alec said worriedly.

He couldn't talk and looked at the smaller boy with tears running down his cheeks. Alexander, for once, didn't hesitate, and wrapped him up in his arms, hugging him close to his heart, murmuring soothing words in his ears. When Alec started kissing him gently, he didn't resist. He relished in the comfort the blue eyes boy gave him.

They stayed there for a long time, Magnus's fingers starting to numb. Alec didn't ask questions, didn't pity him or worried unnecessarily. He just let him cry and hold on to him just as he needed. He kept his embrace around the quivering form of Magnus and waited for him to calm down.

When they parted later that night, after dinner and a quiet moment together, they shared a passionate kiss that Magnus savored for once instead of shying away from it. He felt Alec's desperate need as if it was his own. When they moved apart, some confidence and happiness had claimed back the depths of Alec's blue. 'Yes, I want you' both green and blue eyes said.

As Magnus waved goodbye, he wished he could have shouted out to Alec how much he wanted him, how much he wished to spend every minute of everyday kissing him senseless and making sure to leave him in a constant state of pure bliss. He wished he could have told his angel how much he loved him... But he didn't.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Alec didn't know where to stand anymore. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Magnus so violently, his desire and love growing day by day but hitting a constant resistance when they met Magnus's avoiding behavior. In the past month, the tall man had become Alec's most cherished treasure, the light of his day and the reason of his past sufferings. He hadn't even had sex with the man yet and their relation was more satisfying than any other ones he could have had. His fling with Sebastian wasn't even worth mentioning compared to that. He had had some great moments with Jem also but both of them had been hanging on other people. Him with his stupid crush on Jace and Jem over his passed away lover, Will. When Jem hadn't been able to handle Alec's likeness to Will anymore, they had parted way without too much heartbreak.

But Magnus... Magnus had him swooning with a simple smile. He was worth coming out to his parents, worth his failed relationships with Jem and Sebastian. He was even worth Alec doubting himself every time they were together lately, wondering if Magnus would ever be interested in him after all. But he kept seeing his beautiful fantasy, unable to stay away... He couldn't let go. Just being with him was worth any further crushing heartbreak.

He didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't stay still anymore. He was shy and had waited for Magnus to make the first step but kisses weren't enough anymore. And Alec would never forgive himself if he never tried. Magnus was worth all humiliations and embarrassments.

When they parted that dreadful night Magnus cried on his shoulders as a small child, their shared passion flamed away the last remnants of hesitation. Magnus _wanted_ him. Even if it was only lust and if he couldn't explain why Magnus held back, it was enough for him. This moment of passion gave him back the confidence he had lacked in the past month. He would do anything to have Magnus Bane.

That night, as he climbed back to his small apartment, he called his sister, needing support and resolve. They agreed to meet the next day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that lovelies, let me know ;)**


	6. A Talk Of Wisdom

**Hello lovelies! I know I know! At this time, we're mostly saturday and not friday but I... kinda fell asleep on my couch lol and awoke like an hour ago! And I've been feeling guilty enough to just write this down and post it before going back to bed as I knew you guys were waiting for it. So there you go, this ended up being very Izzy-Alec time, I thought about putting a bit of Malec but it just didn't fit so hope you like it anyway :) And promise, new chapter tomorrow XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Talk of Wisdom

I had planned to meet Izzy at NYU for lunch and we would both take the afternoon to ourselves. I had cleared my schedule with my boss, saying how I didn't feel very well and would prefer to go home after lunch. I was a good employee, never had missed a day uselessly and he barely blinked before agreeing.

I hadn't told much to my sister about what was going on in my love life lately. In fact, I hadn't mentioned Magnus at all. Partly because I was afraid of her being judgmental toward my choice of partner and most of all, because I didn't know any more if there was something between me and the beautiful glittery man. It had all been very fuzzy and confused these last two weeks and as I had decided last night to fix it somehow, I couldn't do much else than require support and guidance from the only person who had always give it to me without even thinking about it. My sister had always been the first to know about anything, me being gay, my crush on Jace, my failed relations... pretty much everything. Me being so reluctant to mention Magnus just showed how important and special he was for me. I wanted my sister to like him as much as I did and I was scared she wouldn't.

I was there waiting at the entrance of the University, waiting for my loud look-alike sister, butterflies taking a revenge in my stomach, frowning and worrying when, as usual, Izzy took me by surprise and jumped very unceremoniously on my back, shouting loudly in my ears.

- "Hellllooooo Alllleeec! How are you brother?" She said excitedly. It was such an Izzy thing to do that I just laughed out loud and I held her quickly before she could slip off my back and fall. I am a very protective brother... a flaw Izzy always felt the need to complain about and throw in my face. But I couldn't help it.

- "Well..." I barely had time to finish that she started again on a spree, chatting a hundred miles per hours in her "scolding-smiling" way she always had with me.

- "We haven't talked in ages! I didn't even hear from you in a month! And we didn't have our usual brunch last Sunday! How dare you! You never talk to me anymore!" She said heatedly, pouting and climbing off my back. But then came the smiling part. "Is it because you have a new hottie in sight? Ohhh I hope you do Ali Bear, it's been an ettterrnity...! You really need a good shag! So, so, you got someone?" She said crudely, wiggling her eyebrows, in a way that should be prohibited for any young lady of 22 years old that were way too attractive for their own good.

I smiled quietly, happy and relieved to see her after so long. I already felt more stable and confident with her by my side. Izzy would help me figure out what to do. I had always been the shy one, being cautious and protective while she was a highway train, rolling ahead unstoppable. I doubt I would have survived the few weeks after being kicked out if it hadn't been for her insufferable stubbornness. I took her hand and motioned her to move ahead so we could go back to my flat and she let me but her questioning glance was to be answered. I sighed loudly but cave in anyway.

- "I met someone yes..." I said slowly only to be interrupted by a high-pitch squeal and a ferocious hug. I laughed out loud again.

- "Finally! I'm so happy Alec!" She gushed like a five years old. "Who is he? Is he handsome? When will I meet him?" She started again but stopped quickly when she saw my serious gaze. She furrowed her brows worriedly.

- "Well, you see, it's complicated... That's why I called you. I need some advices." I said shyly, eyes downcast and a bit anxious in asking my sister help. I almost seldom did.

She knew it too, that's why she looked at me with her eyes widened and slightly awed. On the way home, I talked and she never interrupted me. I said how I felt about Magnus, what is situation was, the way he had been distant lately and how I didn't want to lose him... At this, she arched an eyebrow again and I whispered about my love for him, leaving her mouth agape for a good minute.

I had wrapped up the whole month by the time we got to my flat and we were now sitting face to face in my living room, each with a warm coffee in our hands. And my sister was... quiet. To be honest, it was ominous. I couldn't recall Izzy being quiet for more than one minute at a time. I was getting scared when she eventually spoke in a very serious tone, another first for my baby sister.

- "You said you love him, right?" She asked, glancing up at me warily. She waited for me to nod before she kept on. "Then I think you should go for it." She finished, convinced and without questions. She looked at my confused expression and sighed in an exasperated manner.

- "Listen Alec, I know you always worry about everything. About me, about Jace, about what people will think, about our parents, even if they've been complete assholes to you, about work... And most of all, I know you never think about yourself. You never expect anyone to look out for you or find you interesting or for them to even wonder about your well-being." I stayed quiet and blushed lightly, knowing she was right. The simple idea of someone looking out for me was very disturbing; that was my job.

- "You deserve happiness just like any of us. You deserve to have someone to take care of you. And, don't even start!" She said loudly when she saw me ready to contradict her. "Don't even begin by saying that maybe Magnus don't like you that way. You came to me because you wished to be close to him, no matter what. And let me tell you a secret..." She whispered slowly, intriguing me. "Nobody on this planet will keep meeting someone almost daily, kiss them, even briefly, even if they stay distant... if they don't like you or wish things to go further." I was about to talk again but she held up her pointer finger, silencing me with a death glare.

- "I said nobody Alec! There are no exceptions, believe me! Magnus definitely likes you. Now it's up to you to act on it if he won't. You can be sure he won't push you away. I know it's difficult for you but I think you can find the will if you only spare a minute thinking about how this guy got you panties in a bunch and rutting with a simple smile." Now she got me blushing furiously, the little devil. I should have never told her how Magnus affected me deeply. I would never hear the end of it. She had a satisfied smirk on her face but there was one question left.

- "And what about... his situation?" I said in a small voice, still afraid of her opinion. She looked at me fondly before answering.

- "Alec, you wouldn't have been better off than him if we wouldn't have shouldered this burden together." She murmured, referring to my parents kicking me out. "What matters is that you know he's healthy and not in any serious trouble. I'm telling you, go for it. If he makes you feel so giddy and cheerful, he's worth it. I haven't seen you happy like this in years. That's all I need to give him my complete approval." She finished with a warm voice, a gentle smile on her face.

I smiled back largely to my baby sister, worries washing away from my somber expression and we both started to laugh out loud, tears of joy coming to our eyes with the sudden relief of stress that had been hovering around us.

I hugged Izzy tightly and kissed her forehead with brotherly affection and tenderness. She squeezed my hand delicately, letting me know she would always be there for me.

- "Thank you." I said in her ear.

- "Anytime, brother. That's what I'm here for." She answered, her eyes full of glee.

I really had the best sister in the world. And in two hours, I very much planned to win me the best boyfriend in the world... Magnus Bane.

* * *

**Hope you loved it darlings :D**


	7. An Undesired Memory

**Hello lovelies! As promised, here's chapter 7! (I know I was supposed to post that yesterday, sorrry!) And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CONGRATS, your guys are amazing :D So from now on, we'll be back to our normal schedule and I'll post a new chapter tomorrow night. We're coming to a close and there will be 3 more chapters and an epilogue, with a bonus if you guys want it ;) But you won't know about what it is till the epilogue lol :D So this is also the last non-malec chapter and next one should be full of smut and fluff ;) Hope you enjoy this one for now, we unravel some bits of Magnus's mystery :D Let me know what you guys think :D **

**Disclaimer : Wish I could own something... but I don't. And I'm not delusional enough to believe I do XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: An Undesired Memory

December 22. Magnus was fumbling with the worn out letter. He had read it countless times and it had always helped him in times of need. He usually read it also when the holidays came across. It made him feel less lonely, as if somehow she was still with him.

He had seen Alec this morning and they had planned to have dinner tonight before his blue eyes beauty went off to celebrate Christmas with his family in the next days. As his angel was perfect, he obviously had a tight relationship with his siblings.

Magnus hadn't seen his father in two years. They used to have the formal/polite phone conversation for his birthday and for Christmas but it had been a while since their relation was crumbling. He could always find his account well provisioned but that's all he could hope to get from his father.

* * *

- _"You want to do WHAT?" His father yelled in an incredulous tone._

_Magnus sighed deeply. He was 21 and had decided to make a life-changing decision that he knew his father wouldn't agree with. Although, he didn't planned on changing his mind. _

- _"Father..." He tried again._

- _"Don't father me, Magnus! This is ridiculous! You're two weeks away from passing your bar exam and you want to drop it all? Are you telling me that all the efforts we spent in forming you to be the best criminal lawyer ever known will turn fruitless?" His father's voice grew exasperated and hurt._

_He didn't know what to say anymore. His father was right. Ever since the... accident, they had worked hand in hand for him to become the lawyer he had wished to be. The best. So he would be sure that what happened would be avenged; he would not be find useless again. But a lot had changed since then. _He_ had changed... And it seemed like his father couldn't accept that._

- _"Dad... I know you don't understand but I really have to do this. It's for her..." His father cut him off abruptly when he uttered those words._

- _"Don't you dare! You ungrateful brat!" His father shouted, green-gold eyes ablaze with fury, the only trait they shared. "If you would really wish to honor her memory, you would pass you bar exam and spend your life trying to right the wrong that's been done, just like I do, ever since we lost your mother." Lukas Bane's words grew to a choked whisper at the end._

- _"Father... you know that's what she wanted for me." Magnus mumbled softly, eyes cast aside, unable to face his father's pain._

- _"Enough Magnus." The New York's Prosecutor said firmly, with a tone that got lifetime criminals cowering on their chairs. Magnus winced. "I will not hear more about it. If you persist in this foolishness, I will require you to leave this house. I don't want to see my only son dishonoring the love of my life memory with his stupid life choices." His father said with finality._

_Magnus's heart sank. He knew there was no going out of it. They would never understand each other. They both wished to honor their loss but with a completely different approach. Magnus squared his shoulders in a very familiar attitude that his father noticed with an unwelcomed feeling of pride. His son was far too similar to him for his own taste. That meant this wouldn't end well._

- _"Very well father, I guess this is goodbye then." The tall young man said with a dead voice._

_His father looked shell-shocked and mostly hurt. There was an awkward silence lingering between the two stubborn men and when Magnus turned around to leave and pack his bags, some fear of loosing his son grasped the stern Lukas Bane._

- _"Don't be silly Magnus. You can take the Brooklyn's flat. It's paid for already... and maybe, it'll do us good to... think about what just happened. I'll give you the money you need, don't worry about it. I still won't accept my son living like a commoner." His father said ruefully._

_Magnus had nodded slightly, leaving the room quietly._

* * *

That had been five years ago. Ever since, their relationship had been tensed. They had tried to keep it together for the first three years, knowing that's what his mother would have wanted but they had stopped pretending two years ago. They had always ended up arguing about Magnus's choice; his father constantly inquiring when he would "_drop this nonsense already and become a man."_ It was rather tiresome and they had both agreed to live their life on their own.

Magnus kept caressing the white paper as his eyes stared blankly at the bleak afternoon, noticing the small snowflakes falling restlessly. He thought about his father and his mother, how he missed both of them. He was so lonely... and tired to be.

He recalled the situation from so many years ago and thought that he found himself in a similar one at the moment. His life was coming at a crossroad and he had a choice to make. He could loose it all or win a lot, or both at the same time, but the result could be worth it.

He opened the yellowed sheet again and read the words he knew by heart. He enjoyed again the cursives letter he had tried to imitate as perfectly as possible when he was a toddler, without ever quite managing it. He remembered the dark copper skin of his mother, her lean and graceful frame, the black ebony of her hair and the sparkling smile she always had for him. He thought he could hear her at the moment.

- _"You know what you have to do Magnus. Delaying it won't change the outcome; it can only make it worst. You're brave my child, don't forget it."_

The sheet of paper left his hand and he knew that tonight would be the one when he would tell Alexander Lightwood his story. He had waited long enough, too long, and he could only hope the outcome to be in his favor. Maybe his angel could forgive him... aren't angels suppose to be merciful?

Magnus walked to his bathroom with a new lightness to his stance.

* * *

**Hope you liked that lovelies... and you know what I love? Yes my nephew of course but beside that? I'm sure you can guess ;)**


	8. A Moment of Perfectness

**Hello my lovelies! :) Very sorry for the 'non-existent' chapter that didn't appear yesterday :( Got some unplanned visit and have been kept apart from my eager computer! So here's the very much awaited smut but I did it in third person (as I did last chapter, sorry for that, wasn't really planned just happened that way but I hope you guys loved it nonetheless!) as it seems to fit the atmosphere I wanted to trigger. I would have liked to post 2 chapters tonight to cope for the missing one yesterday but as this turned very long, I decided to keep with just this one! Also, I'm very sorry about chapter 7... didn't know that FF didn't allow you to review more than once on a chapter :( I guessed your guys tried and it didn't work (iknowyouknow and littlemacca (for kissed), i'm very impressed with your originality as you found a way to review anyway lool! your guys are awesome!) Ok so on with the smutness and fluffiness!**

**Ooops not yet XD Little warning, this fic may end up with 15 chapters finally... there's some other stuffs i would like to put in and it could take some more chapters. So, with the epilogue and bonus, it could get to 15. Hope you're happy with that ;)**

**Dislcaimer : Just own... well not much. And certainly not Malec :(**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Moment of Perfectness

They met at the usual place, Christmas's lights bouncing off their clothes, sending shadows and lights in strange patterns, enveloping them in the shine of their sparkling eyes. They gaze at each other in quiet praise, awe filling their hearts. The wind blew their hair slightly, flushing their cheeks. When the taller man leant in to brush his lips softly over the other boy's ones, a contented sight could be heard from both of them. With some hesitancy, the blue eyed man pulled out his hand from his pocket to embrace the limp fingers of the other, that had seemed to wander closer to him without really grasping. He closed his pale fingers tightly around the caramel skin that returned the touch eagerly.

They stood under the blemish light of the evening, kissing lazily, for what felt like eternity. Soon the younger pulled away, smiling shyly up to the green-gold eyes. The hand that held the other moved up to snaked around the tall man's waist, resting on the narrow hip as if it had always belonged there. The caramel arm went up to nestled over the young man's shoulders, enclosing them intimately. They shared another longing gaze, enjoying their blooming feelings.

They walked quietly, hearts racing and cold breaths smoking in the winter's air. They reached their destination in a comfortable silence, as if life could wait for them, since their moment was perfect, holding reality at arm's length and leaving unpleasantness for the harsh morning light, when they would part.

They sat eyes to eyes, hands linking as the idea of separation was unbearable. They laughed, they kissed, stayed silent and gazed at each other, promising wonders for their time together, they talked, smiled and ate, although unaware of what they swallow, mouth hungry for one another's taste. When the blue eyed boy paid, the tall man didn't argue, unwilling to ruin the evening and knowing it would be the last time it would happen.

They walked back leisurely, hand in hand, drawing closer as cold swiveled under their clothes, shoulders bumping and caressing, eliciting a slight tingle on their skins, desire buzzing between them. The gold-green eyes didn't notice where they wandered, didn't question his partner lead, lust dazing his brain, anxiety building in his stomach as he thought about the words he had to say. But soon, he was taken aback as his blue-eyed angel stopped in front of a familiar building, a blush not caused by the cold spreading on his face. The tall man struggled to find his breath, reading the request that formed on his companion's face and knowing he wouldn't refuse this time...

- "I don't know if you've been as lonely as me lately or if you wish this to go further but if you do, I'd love to share the rest of the evening with you and..." The young man blushed deeper. "And my bed."

There was no words to be said and against his better judgment, the lithe body leant in, claiming the pink mouth of his behalf, knowing this might be the only time he would feel the strong body moving with his. The elegant hands caressed the welcoming chest, breaths mingling in ravenous passion, sadness seeping through the touch, unable to stop their embrace to feel like a goodbye.

If the young man felt the odd emotion, he decided to let it be, trusting his heart to recognize what had been meant for him and hoping that when morning came, he wouldn't be alone sharing a love deeper than he had ever felt for anyone else. They climbed the stairs blindly, hands fumbling to unlock doors and soon warmth washed over them. They tore apart to climb up the remaining stairs, the taller man holding on his soon-to-be-lover hand while peppering kisses on the pale alabaster neck in front of him. They moved into the young man's flat, barely acknowledging the common spaces as he followed his eager lover toward his bedroom. Doors closed again and when his angel plumped down gracefully on the navy comforter, the wanderer felt his air supply die out slowly, looking down at the offered man, blue eyes raised expectantly. For once, in a very long time, he felt like home... wishing he wouldn't be homeless when the sunlight hit the windows.

* * *

They undressed each other in a slow longing manner, as if the passion between them hadn't been restrained for way too long, as if nothing could ever separate them; the light touches exploratory and delicate, soft and loving. Their mouths latched together in despairing need, only witness of the month's build of frustrations.

When their naked skins collided, moans and gasps escaped the lovers' mouth. The taller man found his way between the opening thighs of his beautiful angel, calves moving up to wrap him in the welcoming warmth. His hands traced up the muscled legs, relishing in the shiver he created, to finally rest on the boy's round buttock, fondling. Their hips grinded against one another in a shared, and now frenzied, motion. The caramel skinned man nuzzled his behalf's cheek to move down to the exposed neck, sucking and biting the beating pulse, trembling as his ears echoed with his lover's moans and cries of pleasure. His mouth wandered south, grazing the tender chest, lapping and nipping on hardened nubs, feeling nails scratch his back in retribution of the unleashed pleasure. Shudders rode down his skin.

Hands tangled in his black spiked-up hair, tugging and making the tall man moan even louder as he kept his descent toward the engorged member of his lover. Fleeting kisses caressed the stomach's skin and when the green-gold eyes came even with a strong erection, they dilated to pitch black, mouth watering at the pre-cum leaking there. His skilled tongue swallowed the new taste and groaned at the tightening on his scalp, listening to the heavy pants coming from upward. He licked and twirled around the shaft, containing his lover demanding bucks. When he swallowed and deep-throated, his angel was a moaning bundle of needs, pleading and crying out for release. His mouth moved restlessly up and down in a fastening pace, wishing to hear the ecstasy fall from his lover's lips. He was stopped by a sharp pull against his scalp and a bottle of lubricant shoved to his chest. He raised his eyes questioningly and deep blue pools of lust met him.

- "Take me... now... I can't wait anymore." The angel said in a struggled and husky voice, sending his tall lover in a whirlwind of uncontrolled desire.

The next minutes were spent in kisses and fingers thrusting into the blue-eyed man's entrance, stretching and searching. When they hit the sweet spot, the young man arched up the bed, voice loud and breathe short. Unable to resist, the lithe man bent down, poking his tongue out and licking the quivering hole, savoring the groans and begs his lover emitted. As a third finger entered, his tongue joined the caressing fingers, rewarded with a savage scream of delight.

- "NOW Magnus! Now... please!" The buff man rasped out.

The tall lover smirked and obliged. He coated his impressive erection with the lube, gazing down at his wanton lover, both impatient to finally be joined together in passion. He aligned himself and lifted his angel's legs higher, holding them up his waist until they hooked together, locking him in place. His member moved slowly inside his lover's entrance, the young man wincing slightly with the pain, but he kept a slow motion, inch by inch claiming the boy as his. Their breaths came hard and choked as one tried to contain and the other fought the onslaught of pain mixed with pleasure. Soon their thighs rested against one another and the tall man stayed still, waiting for his lover to be ready. He felt the pale body relax little by little under his and hands moved up to caress the small of his back, blue eyes revealing themselves again as they opened up to swallow him in their depths. He felt the nudge he had waited for and then, he was in paradise.

They rocked together with increasing passion, the tall man leaning down to kiss the eager lips of his partner, tongues and teeth crashing together, chests sweating and sliding against one another in an erotic gesture. He moved the angle of his thrusts until he heard the awaited scream.

- "Yesssss... YES! There, Magnus! Right there! Don't stop... please..."

The called lover growled with ferocity, hands clawing at his lover's ass and he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, slamming in and out in a fast and hard pace as his partner begged for more, cries and nonsensical mumbles filling the room. Their bodies clashed together, so close that barely a wisp of air could pass between them, hands gripping, grasping and clawing. Their movement became uneven and voices cut off close to their impending climaxes, flesh slapping together almost the only sound heard. With a last snap and well-placed hit in his lover's sweet spot, their building desire unraveled and they were both screaming each other's names in pure bliss. White cum spurted between them in long squirts and they kept rocking for a while longer, running out the ecstasy.

The green-eyed man went limp; nestling into his lover's embrace, head lying in the crook of the angel's neck, his breath ghosting on the heated skin. When their heartbeats calmed down, post-coital daze leaving them slowly, the tall man removed himself from the blue-eyed angel, who whimpered slightly at the loss and discomfort.

The long fingers caressed the younger man face in a loving touch, as if he was cherished and important. The smaller boy stayed quiet, emotion constricting his throat, leaning into the touch nonetheless. He closed his eyes in silent awe and the other man's hand soon nestled in the dip between his shoulder and neck. They spooned in complete bliss, unaware and unconcerned with what the morning would bring. They fell asleep in each other's arms, as they had wished to for a long time, hoping to have more than one night to relish in the other's embrace.

When the sunlight set ablaze their entangled limbs, caressing their shining flesh, giving it a golden hue, it seemed to treasure their pleased oblivion, knowing it would soon come to an end...

* * *

**Did you like it? :D I hope you did! So please review lovelies, even if I'm a bad person and don't deserve it *puppy eyes*... and if you can drop a line about last chapter too, that would be great :D Anyway, wish this was up to your expectations ;) See you guys tomorrow!**


	9. An Inescapable Truth

**Hello lovelies! I know I'm awful! This week has been really up and down with updates :( So much unplanned stuffs happened and it got me really angry :( but anyway, as I feel really bad, here's a long chapter... The really awaited one where we unveil Magnus's secret! I hope you'll love it more than the last one, who has been maybe a bit of a disappointment? But don't worry, there's more smut coming by and now that all will be clear and solved, it will be in both pov, as nothing will be between them ;) Alright so next chapter will be the last one not malec one! You'll see how Alec cope without his beautiful Magnus ;) And then there will a bit of Magnus at the end :D We're coming close to the end lovelies, hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I had :D**

**Disclaimer : don't own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Inescapable Truth

I awoke with the morning rays of light caressing my face. I was feeling warm, sated and felt arms wrapped around me while hair tickled my chest. Memories flooded and for about one minute, I was happy. Heaven had finally opened their gates and welcomed me in their embrace. But then, I came to my senses and realized I was far from worthy of this paradise.

My eyelids snapped open and I took in the sight of my beautiful lover who looked even more like an angel in his sleep. The silk curtain of his black hair brushed his delicate yet masculine face, his flush from our love making still tainting his high cheekbones, a small smile tugging at his full lips. He looked so confident and rested, glad, and all I missed was the overwhelming light of his gorgeous blue eyes. I prayed that I would still be able to see them light up at the sight of my undeserving self but I had high doubts about this. It was time to be honest.

In fact, I should have done so yesterday before we even got close to a bed but... I had been weak. Alexander's small attempt at seducing me had unleashed the full force of my longing and I had been lost. As soon as he had invited me to his bed, I knew I was less than putty in his hands; I wouldn't have been able to say no or resist him even if death was at the end of the road. I love him that much. He was perfect and he deserved the best. I just hoped I would be the one giving him all that he wanted.

I bent down slowly; placing butterfly kisses over my angel's face, wanting him to wake up but not really, at the same time. Unfortunately for my thundering heart, Alexander let out a pleased sigh and fluttered his eyelids, revealing the stunning blues again. I was breathless and awed, as every time I got lost in the swirling depths. He gave me a charmed and soft smile before speaking in his raspy morning voice. A delighted shiver ran up my spine.

- "So you're still here..." He said slowly, his blush deepening. "I was afraid you'd be gone by the morning and that I wouldn't be able to tell you how great last night was and that I don't want this to be a one-time deal. Magnus, I lo..." My fingertips cut him off. I couldn't hear those words, not yet. Not now when he didn't know anything about me. My heart clenched fiercely before I spoke in a small voice.

- "Alec..." I said but when his eyebrows furrowed, my heart sank... I had never called him Alec. I supposed I wanted to distance myself before spoiling everything that had grew between us. And Alec had felt it... "We need to talk... They're some things you should know about me." I continued but Alec's eyes shot wide, surprised, and he quickly cut me off.

- "Magnus, if this is about the fact that you're homeless, I don't care. I've been through rough moments myself and I could have been in your place when... well, when my parents kicked me out because I'm gay." He smiled ruefully at the shock that spread on my face and caressed my cheekbone with feather light touches. "I can help you, just like I had help myself and you could come live with me. I'm sure Chairman and Church could get along. And to be honest, I don't want to be apart from you anymore. You're all I ever wanted and the fact that you live in the streets won't stop me." He said gleefully. When he realized my expression had sobered to the point where I looked like I would throw up, his caressing hand stopped and he glanced at me inquiringly.

- "Magnus, what is it?" He asked with a shy, small voice. I sighed deeply, closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come.

- "Alec... I'm not homeless." I said sternly, not knowing why my tone had grown so cold so quickly. I guess I was trying to contain my raging despair and I knew it would only hurt my angel. But I couldn't stop myself. "I lied to you. Honestly, I don't even know why. I suppose that I didn't know how to let you know... We met in a specific situation and I wasn't sure where we were going. And when I knew I had romantic inclinations toward you and that you seemed to feel the same, I felt too disgusting and afraid to let you know all about my real situation. But now, now... I can't keep going like this. You deserve to know." The more I talked, the more Alec moved away from me, soon standing aside the bed, black boxers on that I never saw him pick up; his face showing shock then hurt then pain and now it was fleeting to a coldness I'd never seen on anybody else. The blue orbs turned icy and they froze me alive, sucking in all warmth I could have ever felt or would ever feel in the future. I felt dead. This would not end well, I could tell.

- "And WHAT exactly is your situation Magnus? You're a bored little prick who loves role-plays to hook up with random strangers? Not caring about how they would feel or if they could fall for you? Was it all in purpose of getting quick shag? Was I WORTH IT? JUST TELL ME MAGNUS, WHAT IS EXACTLY YOUR SITUATION!" Alec yelled out, furious, his face a shade of red nearing to purple, displaying his anger better than any words could do, tears pouring down his face although he didn't seem aware of it. His eyes were sparkling like lighting but not in the loving way I'd come to see... no, in a hurt and raging way that ripped out my heart. I shrank and tried to bury myself in the bed, ashamed and utterly sad. This was it; I had ruined every chance I could have had with my blue-eyed angel.

- "Alexander..." I tried but he cut me again.

- "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LIKE THAT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME ALEXANDER IS THE BEAUTIFUL AND CARING MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH! BUT OBVIOUSLY, THAT'S NOT YOU!" He shouted, relentless in hurting me, stabbing my heart repeatedly... though I couldn't blame him, I deserved it.

- "Alec..." I tried again and this time, he let me talk, heaving panting breathes as if he was running a marathon. At least one of us could gather oxygen; I felt like my supply had run out forever, feeling choked and dead already. "I'm following the doctoral program at the Silver School of Social Work in NYU. I did a Master in Psychology before and now I'm doing my Thesis. It's called Inherent Social Behavior toward Homelessness and Individuals in Need." I glanced up at him, hoping he would understand that this wasn't a game. That I hadn't planned meeting him any more than he had. I kept on as he looked back at me with a blank face.

- "I could of course have gathered facts and data by befriending real homeless or questioning people in general. But I wanted to live it by myself... the sneaky glances, the disgust, people avoiding your eyes and person, the way everyone seemed to ignore your own existence; it all brought a very truthful light on my thesis, the fact that I lived it myself and that I could draw parallels with each part of town, where social behaviors were the most rejecting and where they were mostly accepting. Although, nobody has ever been able to beat you Alec..." I looked up again and Alec seemed dumbfounded but when my eyes met his, he closed off again, unwilling to give in to me again. I sighed sadly again.

- "What I mean by that is that you're really special; as a person in general and to me specifically. I understand that it's been very wrong of me to lie to you but... I didn't want to ruin it. I liked you so much and you were so different from everyone I had seen or met; I wanted to be close to you. And more time passed and it was getting worse... I love you Alexander and I don't want to loose you. I just hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to make it up to you for as long as you want me to." At these words, Alec's facade crumbled and tears fell down his face again. His knees gave out and he stumbled to the ground. He moved his arms around his knees, lifting them and hugging them to his chest, burying his pained expression in his lap, the only telling signs of his sobs were the shaking shoulders.

- "Alexander..." I said in a husky voice, my throat so thick and close to tears that I could barely speak. I sat up and tried to explain again; anything to stop my angel from crying. "I'm so sorry... I don't know what else to say. My doctorate and thesis is something very important for me; I had a purpose while doing it but... I would drop it all only to see you smile right now and for a slight hope that you could give me a second chance." At that, Alec's head snapped up and he glared at me. I almost whimpered. "Alexander, baby... talk to me please!" I whined, begging for some reaction.

- "Leave." He said with a cold voice, eyes piercing my soul. I couldn't help the heart-wrenching gasp and the waters from pouring down my face. Alec's features twisted in a mix of pain, hurt and anger but his resolve didn't falter. "Please... leave. Now." He said again, his voice hitching a little, eyes casting aside. A little bit of hope fluttered in my chest.

- "Alexander, please, let's talk about this... I don't want to..." But I was cut off again as Alec jumped to his feet, eyes set ablaze by the fire of his fury, a quivering arm rose up to point to the door, unyielding.

- "LEAVE! NOW! THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" He shouted, successfully killing all hopes I could ever have had of being allowed to love him like he deserved. I was kicked out of the only place I had ever considered home in a long time... between his arms. I was homeless finally.

I gathered my clothes in a spree, tears falling down and choking me. I didn't look at him. I couldn't bear the hatred that was surely filling his eyes. Few hours ago, he had looked at me with so much love; a love that he had declared to me. Another struggled sob escaped my lips. I had wished so long for him to say these words and I had been denied of this heart-warming moment too... I had heard them but they had been spat out as if his love was poisonous and to be scolded. I dressed up and for once as I was adorning these clothes, I really felt like the pariah I was pretending to be, something to be avoided. Dirty, disgusting, unworthy and most of all, undeserving of any kind of love whatsoever.

As I was about to cross the threshold of the bedroom that had been my heaven for the past hours, I turned around and gave a long longing glance at my angel. He stood beside the window, his back to me, arms crossed around his chest and his posture stiff. We stayed there for some seconds and strangely, a fleeting thought told me that if I would stay like this a while longer, he would look at me again and then, everything would be forgiven... I did saw the way Alec's shoulders seemed to relax when he felt my gaze on him but I scoffed at my wandering mind. I had screwed up. Nothing would redeem my poor self.

I turned away and walked out.

* * *

**Hope you love that! David Michael and I really love reviews :) Don't want to sadden my wonderful nephew now do you? XD**


	10. A Way With Words

**Ha ha! (yes, XMizzTuraX, totally stole that from you lol :D) Gotcha my lovelies ;) Here's a little surprise! Chapter 10 is already here XD Lool, I knew you would want to know what would happen quickly so here it is :) I also felt really bad about my irregular updates of this week so I thought I could be forgiven by posting two chapters tonight... did it work? ^^ I hope it did! So here we have a little bromance talk between Jace and Alec and I must say I've been inspiring myself a lot with my sister's way of talking to me loool... As she is older, she often called me off on my stupidity and pride :) She was already like a mother to me and now she's one for real so this is a bit of a shout out for her ;) She have her Izzy moments too and I just hoped I haven't got Jace or Izzy too OOC with that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, lovelies XD I'm already working on the next chapter tonight but! You'll have it tomorrow only ;) Can't spoil you guys too much, right? lol!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own nothing *sobs* :(**

**P.S. : Yes Mads-hatter-15, my nephew is doing super well, thanks for asking! He's gorgeous, already holding his head up and being an angel altogether :D He'll become an amazing little fellow in no time ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Way With Words

I was sitting on the concrete stairs in front of one of the many buildings of NYU, smoking a cigarette, something I hadn't done in years, and looking as if someone had killed my little brother. Which was exactly how I felt. I was waiting for Jace to get out of his final exam, being the only one between him, Clary, Simon and Izzy who had had to present himself on December 23, which angered him to no end, rambling about inefficient teachers who couldn't grasp the meaning of holidays. I didn't even know how I ended up here. We had planned to meet, yes, before leaving to our 'teenager's party' that had been scheduled for Christmas, without the obligations of seeing parents that my siblings and friend would face the following days. I think it was their ways of letting me know I was still part of their loving group even if I wasn't allowed more than ten feet close to our childhood's neighborhood. Although, now my brain felt empty, my heart numb and I couldn't recall how I came here. Why was I smoking, when had I bought a pack of cigarettes, how have I been able to take the metro up here and most of all, how have I been able to get up from my bedroom floor where I had been lying, curled up in a sobbing mess, for the past hours? I had no ideas.

I kept replaying the morning in my head, disbelieving. How could I have been so oblivious? _I know why_, I sneered at myself, cynical and hurt. _The only thing you saw was how beautiful he was and how desperate you were to have him in your arms... pathetic_. I face-palmed, trying to rub away the disturbing thoughts. I wasn't so off the mark but I still hated myself for it. I was so naive; thinking someone as beautiful as Magnus could glance my way without pretenses. He probably thought I was an easy catch... _But he said he loves you, _my mind uttered again, out for the kill. I really needed a drink; I wouldn't have any peace any other way. I flicked my cigarette's butt in the street, trying to fight the urge to light another one right away.

He hadn't even stayed... hadn't waited for me to change my mind. I was about to and he just ran off. This was what had been the hardest. If he loved me as he had said he did, wouldn't he have fought? Why didn't he try to make me change my mind? I knew I was being ridiculous but I felt so lonely without Magnus's arms around me that I was suffocating, wallowing in my dreadful sorrow. I wished he had sweep me off my feet and threw me in bed, giving me no other escape but to give in to him and forgive him just like I had wanted to do so badly. But I am a coward... so here I was, on the verge or crying, and waiting for my best friend to go to a party I had no inclinations in enjoying.

- "You look like shit." Jace said behind me, with his usual delicacy... which resumed to rude and painful truth.

- "Shut up Jace. I don't need your crap right now." I answered half-heartedly. He came to sit by me and took a long glance at my face, probably sniffing the remaining smoke smell on my clothes as he furrowed his brows disapprovingly.

- "What's up with you? You haven't smoked in ages... In fact, not since your parents kicked you out." He winked at me in an attempt to make me feel better. "Feeling lonely, sugar? I could try to get you laid tonight but you never even looked at any of the dates I brought you... And well, even if I wished, my fabulous self isn't available for that. If I was gay, you can be sure I would have fucked you senseless ten years ago, if that makes you feel any better." Jace said coyly. Usually, I would have turned beet red, shushing him about his coarse use of my second biggest secret I had hidden for so long, sure he hadn't known about it back then, years ago. I had been wrong. It had taken a very drunken night out, the day after I'd been kicked out, for him to tell me all about it... almost crying and telling me how sorry he was for not being gay and how he had been feeling bad for hurting me without being able to do anything about it. We had laugh about it ever since. But not today. It didn't even give me a flicker of embarrassment or laughter.

He kept quiet for a while, staring at me. This was typical Jace's behavior. If irony or ruthlessness didn't get it out of you, it would be the staring contest. He was right. Soon enough, I was spilling my beans, half-choking, half-crying. He didn't say a word the whole time, letting me get it out of my chest, although I could see his hurt expression, remembering at this moment that he hadn't know about Magnus and I. I felt bad but speaking helped me and my verbal diarrhea went on. When my words ran out, I realized the sky had darkened and that we had been sitting here for a long time. I was frozen and my shoulders slouched in an attempt to bring warmth to my poor body but also in defeat. I felt even emptier now that the words were out there, my stupidity laid out for all to see... well, for Jace to see, mostly. But I couldn't deny that somehow I felt better. I had shared my burden and it wasn't hanging so heavily on my shoulders anymore. The silence stretched and I lifted up my eyes to meet the golden ones, all thoughtful and pensive. He spoke as soon as our gazes met.

- "You know you're being a complete drama queen, right?" My best friend said, cutting off through the heavy air and leaving me flabbergasted. I was the drama queen? What the hell! But Jace, knowing me as he did, spoke up before I had a chance to shout at him about his unjustified comment. My face was already getting red with the righteous unfairness I felt... or so I thought.

- "Calm down, Alec! Angel, you're so impulsive sometimes!" He said with a sneer. Damn Jace... always the condescending bastard. "And anyway, you know I'm right!" I was coming close to the point of combustion again when he continued. "You love the guy, it's obvious! And you let him walk out for some petty argument?" I opened my mouth again but Jace seemed intent on hitting me hard with his all-knowing speech. "It is petty, Alec! He lied to you, so what? Yes, I know you hate liars but it's not as if he suddenly gave you HIV or became a drug dealer or a prostitute for god's sake! And most importantly, he told you all about it." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief but was quickly silenced with one of Jace's famous glares. "Yes it is important, my friend. He could have kept on fucking you and living for free under your roof till his heart's content. But he didn't. He's been honest. Yes, it took a while but he did... And seeing as he didn't want to take advantage of you..." He chuckled when I looked back at him, snorting from his last words. "Well, not too much... But again, you're really hot Alec. Who could resist you?" He laughed out loud at his words, leaving me blushing like a maiden.

- "What I mean is that, even if I can understand why you feel betrayed, you should give him credit. Yes, he lied. Yes, he waited for a month and a half to tell you what he really is. And yes, it was rude and stupid to do it after he gave you the best fuck you ever had..." He raised one of his eyebrows at me when I tried to stutter my denial. "Please, don't be impolite. You can't lie to me. I know he's been your best fuck ever. I never saw you blushing like that. It's rather amusing to be honest." He chuckled again. God, I hated Jace for knowing me so well sometimes. His golden eyes softened suddenly and he wrapped up one of his arms around my shoulders, speaking his next words cautiously.

- "Alec... I think you should give him another chance. I know that somehow you feel like you don't deserve happiness and maybe that's why you freaked out so much. You let yourself believe that finally, you could be happy this time and it's like it all blew up in your face, once again. And as you're such a girl..." I hit him hard on his arm, shouting in protest but he laughed again and just kept talking. "You're surely sulking about the fact that he didn't fight for you or that he didn't take your refusal for the huge shouting yes it was meant to be. And you're too stubborn and proud to do something about it now." I looked at him distrusting, my lower lip pouting slightly as I knew he was right. I kept silent, refusing to acknowledge his victory.

- "Now Alec, why don't you both do us a favor and run back to him? We both know that's all you've been thinking about as soon as he walked out of your bedroom. Allow yourself to be happy once again, Alec. It will do me the service of not having to find you lousy lays tonight."

My best friend looked at me with fondness in his golden orbs, letting me know that even if his words were harsh, he loved me nonetheless and wasn't judging me in any way. He just took his job really at heart; which was to tell me when I was being a complete moron. Nobody but Jace could do it so well. I left my head hanging and went silent for some seconds. I finally sighed deeply and glanced at my once-upon-a-time crush and wondered about how I had been drooling over his built frame, his golden locks and piercing amber eyes. I was glad we had passed through my stupid crush without being broken. I couldn't wish for a better friend. And as now my heart was melting for a tall lean green-eyed sexy man, with the most mouth-watering flawless caramel skin, I understood that what I once felt for Jace wasn't more than a very strong friendship. He had been one of the pillars that had held me through the storms that marked my young life. He would always be an important part of my life. But I loved Magnus. That was undeniable.

- "You really choose your master well, brother." I said with a playful voice, calling him the way we used to when we were kids. Jace looked at me inquiringly. "You really have a way with words." I said cheekily. He laughed again. "Can you..." He cut me off, knowing what I was about to ask.

- "Yes I'll excuse you to your sister. I'll try to be convincing enough so she won't cut you in little pieces next time she see you." He chuckled at the thought. I stood up, starting to walk away, waving behind my back when I heard his shouting voice.

- "Go get him, tiger!"

I went red all over and ran away as I could still hear his muffled laughter in the distance. Damn Jace... He was a benediction and a malediction altogether.

My feet moved faster, eager to join our lover. Just before I step into the metro, I typed a quick text to Magnus. I had found a scrambled note on my coffee table, this morning. I should have answered then...

'I will never be able to say properly how sorry I am... but if you ever change your mind about us, here's my cell phone number. I love you. Magnus.'

It was about time that I told him how sorry I was myself...

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

I had cried all day. I didn't know what else to do. I had screwed up so badly and all I wanted to do was to crawl back to him and beg him restlessly to take me back. I was about to resolve to this solution when my cell phone biped, informing me of a new text message and sending my heart in a whirlwind of frenzy. I flipped it open, hopeful. I was rewarded with the message I had waited for.

'Meet me in front of our cafe in an hour. I love you. Alec.'

* * *

**Woohooo! Malec will get back together next chapter! Are you excited? I know I am ;) Lool see you soon lovelies! XD**


	11. An Unexpected Encounter

**hello lovelies :) Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoy it XD Now all the next chapters are planned so next one will have some smut (like real one this time as everything is out in the open!). After that we'll have the final pieces of Magnus's story then the epilogue and last one, the bonus (if you want it of course!) so that'll get us to 15 chapters, which was more than I had planned at first lol! But I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it, it was a breath of fresh air lol! So, for Kissed updates, I'm planning on Tuesday as I'll be nearing the end with TKUTA and it won't be too overwhelming... sorry this story took its toll on my other updates, I tried my best but sometimes it's not enough. Anyway, by wednesday or thursday this week, I'll give back all my undivided attention to Kissed so updates should come quicker :) I have other stories planned but I think it won't happen till I'm done going through City of Glass with Kissed :) So maybe another month lol! Also, I was wondering if you guys would like me to start a poll on my profile with all the ideas i have and if you'd like to choose the next one I write? Let me know if you'd like that. Well, sorry for the very loooong AN, back to the story ;)**

**Disclaimer : Don't own nothing... :'(**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Encounter

I was a nervous wreck and I couldn't have stopped my pacing for all the gold on Earth. I had spent the last 45 minutes dressing up and making myself as gorgeous as I could, unbelievably relieved to have the chance to appear in all my glory in front of Alec without putting up with my 'homeless' outfit. I was so desperate to be close to him that I was thinking about knocking him off his feet and drag him back to my place as a Cro-Magnon's man if I had to. Of course, all this prepping had me running late and I was barely there on time. Although I had stressed out for nothing as my angel wasn't even there yet... Would he stand me up? I shook my head, trying to contain myself... He wouldn't do that. If he didn't want to see me, he wouldn't have written at all.

I was, yet again, freaking out for nothing since soon enough, my angel was walking up to me, a soft and rueful smile on his face, as if excusing himself for this morning... I wanted to run up to him and tell him that he could scream at me as much as he wanted, I deserved it, but if I could be sure to have a place in his arms when night would come, everything would be fine. I faced him, eyes sparkling and heart beating a million miles per hour. I had a raging need to kiss him till he stole my breath away but I knew that it was not the time... not yet.

My angel took me by surprise as he walked straight up to me, looking into my eyes with a strange gleam in his blue orbs and reached out his hand to me. I stared at it, confused, until I raised my head again and he smirked, speaking slowly as if I was dumb.

- "Hi, my name is Alexander Lightwood. What's your name?" He said, looking at me, expecting me to catch up to him, which I did, finally. It was a sad and thoughtful gesture but I liked it. After all, we didn't know each other really.

- "I'm Magnus Bane. Glad to meet you." I answered with a voice tightened by emotions. I shook his hand softly, my fingers lingering in his warmth for a tad too long. He blushed a little bit at that.

- "Now Magnus, why don't we go and get a coffee while you talk to me about yourself, huh? What do you say?" My blue-eyed wonder asked, gesturing toward the cafe, which was still impressively opened at this late hour on a December 23.

- "Anything you want, darling..." I whispered huskily. My heart fluttered when I saw the telltale blush deepening and the crooked smile I got. He was so perfect.

We walked into the little shop side by side, shoulders brushing and eyes lost in each other. I was hopeful about the outcome of the night... Hell, I was already cherishing the fact that he had accepted to simply be in my presence. Nothing could go wrong after that.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

I listened to him absentmindedly. Of course, I was happy to finally know about the man I loved and I was grateful that he didn't hold back anymore; talking about his thesis, how he'd lived the past months playing a homeless and what feelings he had toward it, what his life had been for the past years, his father and him barely speaking, his mother's death a while ago... I was absorbing it with joyful eagerness. But I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering and taking in the sight of Magnus as his all glorious self, causing some discomfort to take place in my pants.

My lover was stunning. Now it was more obvious than ever. He had dressed up in some rainbows leather pants, so tight they seemed painted on (to my great pleasure), a black leather belt with a huge shiny buckle spelling M, knees length fire red combat boots, a skin tight red top covered by some purple mesh shirt and a worn out (but fashionably so) black leather vest with lots of zippers and buckles. His hair were spiked up as was his habit and his make-up was a dizzying mix of purple, black and red. Useless to say, I was drooling and wanted nothing more but to have my wicked way with him.

For some seconds, I zoned out completely, wondering about how my anger had melt away so fast. It's as if this morning had never happened. We had fell back in our comfortable pattern and the fact that I had forgiven him so quickly scared me for a second... I really would take anything from him. But then, I was placed back on the right track when my eyes caressed Magnus' face; the excited and hopeful gleam in the green depths, the shy smile and the way his hands moved about, trying to explain himself better, the way his position wasn't as confident around me as it had been some hours ago but standing in front of me nonetheless... I wasn't the only one who had a lot to loose and still hoped. Magnus had come running with a simple text from me. Even though I had been so mean with him... yes, he completely deserved everything I could give him; if he was kind enough to forgive me too, I wasn't going to argue.

I guess I wasn't very subtle about my staring and the blank look I had on my face as I didn't realized Magnus had grown silent until he leaned in to kiss me softly. I gasped at the taste that had become familiar to me: cherry lip-gloss. I tried to deepen the kiss but my lover had already moved away. I pouted slightly when I met his amused glance. He chuckled and he started talking again.

- "My dear Alexander... you're staring. I thought we had passed that stage. Maybe you wish to leave?" He said, voice sultry but his eyes hesitant, as if he was scared I would refuse him. If only he knew... that's all I had dreamed about ever since my eyes had fell on him two hours ago.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but I didn't care. I stood up and grabbed Magnus' hand, inviting him to stand up as well. He glanced up at me with such a lustful and surprised expression that my blush, which I had contained so well since now, came back with revenge. He smiled at me and followed me outside without a word, keeping a hold of my hand as if he never wanted to let me go. It suited me well enough... I wasn't about to let him go either. I was walking toward my flat when he stopped me. My heart sank when my mind spinned in frenzy, afraid he didn't want to make love to me as much as I wanted to but his next words stunned me and soothed any fear I could have had.

- "Alexander... I would like you to come to my place. I think it's about time you see it. Chairman has missed you." He said jokingly but cleared his throat before adding the next words, voice low and struggled. "And most of all, I want to make love to you in my bed so I can make sure all this is real and that you won't vanish in the morning..."

I couldn't speak. I was swooning and couldn't believe my luck. A lifetime wouldn't be enough to love this wonderful man as much as he deserved. I squeezed his hand reassuringly when he looked at me worryingly, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. I leaned up and kissed him ferociously, my arms moving up to link around his shoulders. We kissed until we ran out of breath. When I pulled away, I looked at my sparkling lover (boyfriend?) with a dazed smile.

- "I'll follow you anywhere, Magnus Bane." I said in the cheesiest way I could muster. I was rewarded when I heard his booming laughter filling my ears.

We interlocked our fingers and walked side by side to an unknown place to me. But that was just fine... Everything would be perfect as long as Magnus was by my side.

* * *

**There you go :D Tomorrow we'll take a trip in smutty land lol :) Which pov do you want me to start with, Alec or Magnus? ;) Let me know! Review lovelies, it always bring a smile on my face and warm up my heart XD C ya tomorrow! :D**


	12. A Night In Your Arms

**Alriiiigght... here's the smut lovelies XD And I hope you'll forgive me for posting so late because this was FRIGGING long! And I spent the last 4 hours writing it down as I wanted it to be PERFECT... kinda exhausted right now lol. Ok I don't have much else to say as my mind can't really align thoughts at the moment but it would be really nice if you guys review a lot for this one... I felt a little bad for the first smut, I was trying to experiment and it kinda fell flat so it would be nice if you tell me what you think about this one.**

**OK WARNING! I rarely do it (hmm never in fact lol) but this is some HEAVY adult content, slash, rimming, b-j and all on lemon description. If this makes you feel comfortable, you can jump right to the next chapter that will be on tomorrow, you won't miss too much plot.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own!**

**PS! HAHA! i just remembered what i wanted to say (i know i sound crazy, will be off to bed after this lol). I want to say a big thank you to my undying fan TeamSparkles who added this story to his community Malec A/U. Thanks so much darling! I was SOOO happy when i saw that :D Hug and kisses! you're wonderful :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Night In Your Arms

I could hardly believe that I was back there; back in his arms, back where I wanted to be, back where everything made sense, back where I belonged, back in his arms... I was one lucky bastard. I couldn't still understand how Alec had found it in him to forgive me but I wasn't complaining. We were ravishing each other's lips, twirling in a dizzying stumble, eyes closed and trying to find our way upstairs to my flat. As soon as he had agreed to come home with me, we had barely kept our hands off each other. I was flying up in the air, relishing on my perfect cloud and hoping more than anything that I wouldn't come tumbling off it.

When we finally made it to my front door, we broke apart, gasping for air, panting breaths heaving out of our chests. Our eyes met in a sparkling fire of need and I fumbled to find my key and open the door lock. It took excruciating minutes to do so and even there, Alec had to steady my shaking hands so I could turn the key correctly. I opened the door quickly and dragged my lover in with me, pulling on his wrist with more force than I intended: as if I could control myself at the moment.

I was closing the door behind Alec and moved to claim back the warmth of his mouth when I saw him gaping in the middle of my living room. I realized, probably at the same time he did, how monstrously decadent and unnecessarily luxurious my flat appeared to be. I flinched, remembering that I hadn't mentioned to Alec all of my background. He looked back at me with a dumbfounded expression, gesturing toward the apartment, as if requesting me to explain. I fidgeted and cast down my eyes, staring at my feet. Strangely, I felt ashamed of my wealth.

- "Hum... you see, I'm kinda... rich. Well, my dad is. Sorry I didn't tell you before." I said, clearing my throat, embarrassed.

Alexander blinked his eyes owlishly, trying to let the information sink in. He gathered his breath heavily till his cheeks puffed out and expired slowly. It was adorable. He glanced at me with his eyes narrowed and I was starting to worry until I saw a crooked smile flowering on his lips. His eyes sparkled with amusement and he chuckled a little bit before answering me.

- "I guess we have a lot to learn about each other. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I won't have too much of a hard time to deal with the extra space..." He smirked, obviously laughing of my dismay. But soon, his blue pools darkened again with lust and he continued in a much huskier voice. "But that can wait till morning... Right now, I've more _pleasant _things in mind for our evening."

I shivered from head to toe, melting under his heated glance, my voice losing its way up my throat. I could only look at him in a dazed frenzy, lust clouding my senses. I felt like I would die if he didn't touch me right in this instant. He must have felt the same way because he was wrapping his arms around me in no time, mouth falling ravenously on mine. I returned his passion with everything I had.

We started peeling each other's clothes in a random manner, ripping off and throwing aside everything our hands grasped and fell on. I started kicking off my boots when I almost stumbled on the floor and Alec caught me with a genuine laugh, his eyes shining. I smiled sheepishly and we both removed our shoes in a calmer way, each grabbing the other's shoulders to steady ourselves. When the annoying articles were discarded, we were facing shirtless, my pants unbuttoned and Alec's jeans halfway down his tight and round behind. My lover smirked at me and spoke in a whisper that seemed to echo off the wall and boiled my veins all in the same breath.

- "Bedroom?"

I trembled from deep inside and clutched at his hand while I guided him toward my room... where nobody else had ever slept beside the Chairman and me. Don't get me wrong, I had had affairs, lovers, one-night stand but I had never let anyone invade my intimacy. I hadn't cared enough about none of these people to allow them in my everyday life. But Alexander was special... He was perfect. He is. And I couldn't believe I'd want anybody else but him for the rest of my life, if he'd let me stay by his side.

I opened the door to my abode shyly, an unbelievable blush tainting my cheeks slightly and if Alec hadn't smiled at me fondly, with love warming the blue, I don't think I would have mustered the courage to welcome him in the depths of my world. I moved aside to let him enter and waited anxiously for the verdict. I watched my love step inside cautiously and when he was standing in the middle of my colorful universe, he turned around and smiled at me joyfully, extending his hand toward me in an invitation that I was glad to take.

- "I like it." Alec said softly, staring deep in my eyes. "It's really you... and I love you." My breath hitched and tears almost prickled my eyes. He hadn't said it out loud yet and it knocked the wind out of me, leaving me swooning in awe. He brushed my cheek with his fingertips and I leaned in the touch, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

- "I love you too." I said simply, opening my eyes again to get lost in the blue depths that swallowed me in their happiness.

Our mouths locked again and we embraced with fierceness, passion climbing over our heartfelt moment of giddiness. I walked backward to the bed and when my knees hit the side of the mattress, I let myself fall on the yellow comforter, bringing Alec down with me, grunting as his weight hit me but our kiss never broke. We were far too gone to care about trivialities and I was already shivering in anticipation, wishing to hear him scream and thrash under me. I would never get tired of pleasuring the man I love.

We quickly divested of our remaining clothes; socks, pants and briefs, and both exhaled a sigh of relief as our naked skins collided, hands roaming and turning the heavy breaths in delighted moans.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Magnus' hands on me were Paradise, something I thought I would never feel again. I had a hard time comprehending how I could have tricked myself in believing I could stay away from him. Here, in his arms, I had all I ever wanted. His hands were travelling down my chest, founding my nipples and teasing them torturously. I sighed in his mouth, our tongues dancing in a maddening pace and I almost whimpered when it left me. I soon forgot all about it though when he peppered kisses all the way down my jaw line to move up to my ear, biting down my earlobe delicately. My nails dug in the small of his back, my hips bucking to feel some friction, our skins and nether regions never close enough. I was rewarded with an uncontrolled grunt.

As if some of my impatience rolled off him, his hands slid down and grabbed each of my butt cheeks, pulling me up and spreading my legs so he could nestle better between them. At the same moment, he nipped at my pulse point, earning a broken moan and I grinded upward, rubbing our erections with desperate need. Both of our legs were dangling off the mattress but we didn't care. Magnus sucked and bit at my neck with delight, surely forming one hell of a hickey but I enjoyed it. I wanted him to mark me, I was his, and there was no question there.

Soon enough, our rocking hips were driving us mad with desire and a very disheveled Magnus (I had quickly glided my hands back in his hair, tugging with the building heat, to my lover's great pleasure) surfaced and he pushed me upward in a silent demand. I understood his unspoken request and moved to the middle of the bed, shifting so I could now rest my head on the inviting colorful pillows. I opened my arms up to him and he climbed back into them eagerly.

We kissed languidly for some minutes, holding each other with care, love oozing out of our pores, unable to contain the fascination we had for one another. My hands caressed his gelled hair with tenderness, massaging his scalp and enjoying the weight of his body over mine. Moans and gasps mingled within our mouths, tongue lazily twisting together. Sparks of need fired in the pit of my stomach after some time and my pale fingers went down the flawless caramel skin, discovering again the toned muscles of Magnus' back, the slight bumps of his vertebrates, and to finally reach the mouth-watering curved ass, which I held onto, pushing it downward as I spread my thighs, moving upward to meet him in a grinding motion.

Magnus groaned and almost mewled, leaving my mouth for a brief second to come back forcefully, grinding down and following my lead, although it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted him. NOW. My lover probably caught on my impatience because he left my mouth again, glancing down at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I was too fuzzy to bother but tried to get along my need by bucking up again. One of Magnus' hands came down to restrain me and I pouted, unhappy that he didn't get how _impatient_ I was.

- "Patience, my love..." He said in his sultry voice that always got me weak in the knees.

He didn't leave me a chance to respond as he crawled back on his knees, head leveling up to my engorged member, already dripping with my excitement. Magnus licked his lips in the most wicked way and I whimpered helplessly, bunching up the comforter between my fists. I didn't have time to blink that he was already deep-throating me, swallowing my length in one swift movement as his hands caressed my thighs gently.

I cried out, my back arching off the bed and mumbling begs dropping off my lips. After my lover bobbed his head two or three times, his mouth left me with a loud pop and I cursed in exasperation, already kicking myself for having requested him to move along. Magnus looked up at me, smirking in a devil-may-care attitude that had me wondering if I wished to slap him or kiss him senseless. I hadn't had time to figure out as my lover lifted my legs to rest them on his shoulders, sliding down the bed so he could lay comfortably right between my thighs, my nether regions exposed for him to do as he may please.

He winked at me playfully before encircling my erected shaft in his right hand and lowered his head to face my puckered hole. I was barely bucking my hips under the stroking motion of his elegant hand when I shouted in pleasure, feeling the wet muscle of his tongue tickling my entrance. I felt his grin against my butt cheek and he kept his tongue circling my hole, teasing and making me see stars. His hand was stroking me in long and hard movements, overloading my nerves.

After a few seconds of dizzying heaven, feeling my throat rasp and wondering why until I realized I'd been groaning and moaning non-stop, he pointed his tongue and shoved it inside of me as his hand stroke downward, using my bucking effectively. I felt the wetness fill me deeply and the hand close around my shaft: my moan at this point sounded broken and near crying. He went at it for some minutes, digging his tongue in and out of my shivering hole while restlessly jerking me off.

I was about to cry out (rather murmur with my remnant of vocal chords) for him to just fuck me already when I felt his hand leave me and heard some fumbling on the bedside drawer. I almost cried in relief. I listened to the squirting of lube and Magnus' eyes glanced back at me with a loving smile on his face. I grinned back feebly but it didn't last long. My head fell back on the pillow and my eyes rolled in the back of my head when I felt the welcomed wet fingers inside of me. I was already so needy that I barely flinched; pain a distant burning at the moment. He added a third finger quickly when he saw me eagerly fucking myself on his digits and moved them deeper, curling them at the end until he heard the awaited scream I uttered. White-hot pleasure washed over me, my body arching and bucking under his touch as if he was a master-puppeteer and I, only his doll.

- "Magnus! Please... just...nngh... fuck me!" I shouted in desperation.

At last he obliged and retrieved his fingers, leaving me empty and whimpering. I had a hard time focusing but my arms went up to lock around his shoulders nonetheless. I kissed him violently, biting down his bottom lip and licking it afterward. I heard the squirting again and I knew he would soon fill me up. I could hardly wait.

When I felt him entering me slowly, it took all of my self-control to don't ram down onto him. I wanted it now but I knew I would pay the next morning... And as I very much intended to canoodle again tomorrow, there was no way I would be stupidly unreasonable tonight. I did however rub his sides with fever and need, kissing him fiercely to then grasp his firm ass, inviting him to enter me a little faster. He did so and soon our thighs rested against one another and I enjoyed the satisfaction of being filled by the person I loved the most.

Magnus rested his forehead against mine as we waited a bit for me to be comfortable. Sweat was starting to cover our bodies and we both trembled in contained desire. I shifted slightly and when I felt the coiling of my excitement coming back in the pit of my stomach, I whispered hoarsely to my lover.

- "Move Magnus... make love to me. I want you to make me scream your name as you come inside of me..."

Magnus whined and bit his lip forcefully, a shiver riding down his skin. He bucked his hips and I was falling. One of my hands moved to tighten on his hair forcefully as the other went down to his ass, nails digging slightly in the toned flesh. My lover's head nestled in the crook of my neck, teeth nipping and tongue licking while both of his hands bunched the comforter to each side of my head.

It took one or two thrusts for me to join Magnus and we became frenzied. He moved in and out of me in a harsh pace but I never had enough. We rocked and held onto each other as our flesh met with smacking thuds, groans and cries echoing in the room, racing to our evasive explosion.

- "Fuck Magnus... harder... faster... nnggh baby... feels so good..."

- "Alexander... god you're so tight... hmmm..."

And then he hit it. The spot that got me up to the stars and I yelled out in delight, letting Magnus know I would come soon. He grunted in approval and moved back almost all the way out to slam back in, hitting my sweet spot dead on again. I think my ten nails ripped down his back at this moment but I was so lost I couldn't be sure. Maybe my lover's howl of mixed pleasure and pain hinted on it.

As if it wasn't enough, Magnus fisted my erection and pumped me in time with his thrusts, leaving me near blanking out, not even hearing my voice screaming out his name, when my orgasm came with violence, sweeping away any kind of consciousness that could remain in a crushing wave of pleasure, ripping through my body as I spilled out my ecstasy all over my stomach and Magnus' hand. My lover kept diving inside of me, riding down my high which peaked a little when I felt Magnus exploding inside of me, filling me with the warmth of his seeds as he moaned my name in rapture. We jerked some more uneven thrusts while our post-coital daze went down, whining at the violent outburst of our pleasure.

Magnus went limp on top of me: chest heaving and body trembling. I enfolded him in a lazy embrace, wondering if I would ever find back a regular breath but not caring either. I moved a shaking hand to Magnus' hair, wiping aside the sweat on his forehead and brushing away the sagging spikes. I heard my lover emit a contented sigh from the crook of my neck and chuckled feebly. After a few seconds of the slow caresses, Magnus removed himself from me and I winced a little though I didn't regret any of our desperate and animal rut. It had been amazing... one of many perfect nights to come.

Magnus slid off me and snuggled on my side, our arms embracing each other. I bent down my head and glanced in the green-gold eyes, my heart racing at the love I saw there. Stupidly, I went all emotional and almost felt like crying. Shaking away my awe, I took his lips in a warm fondling touch, wishing to express everything he meant to me in this brief caress. When we broke apart for air, my hand moved up to his cheek, cupping it tenderly and as I got lost in the glowing depths, the words fell out of me as if they were meant to be.

- "I love you Magnus Bane."

I thought I saw tears glistening in the green orbs but it didn't matter when I saw the lit-up grin and heard the words I'd been longing for so long.

- "And I love you Alexander Lightwood."

* * *

**See you tomorrow my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this XD**


	13. An Unknown Side of You

**Hello lovelies! Here's chapter 13... one day late I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't give you excuses again but I was rather exhausted yesterday and when I tried to sat in front of my computer to write... nothing came. I sat there, blank of words, for 20 minutes and finally gave up, my brain unable to process :( I knew what had to happen and just couldn't find the words. I'm very sorry. Although, now that I waited, seems like words flew out of me ****_too much_**** lol! Meaning I had to cut that chapter in two, since it was too long and I wanted to give all the focus on Magnus talking about his mother but that wasn't happening here... so next chapter :) Also, I'll have a foot note question for you guys and I'll reveal the bonus to know if you're interested in reading it! Also, for those who follow Kissed... hmm *hide sheepishly in her hands*... I don't think I'll update it until I'm done with this story. It shouldn't be that long I promise! But I'm just running low on energy and I can't run two story at the same time right now. Can't wait for Christmas vacations pffff... which were my goal to be done with City of Glass in Kissed :( I hope this is still an achievable wish lol! And! THANKS A LOT to my 2 reviewers of last chapter... I felt kinda deserted by the lack of feedback but I was overjoyed to see your 2 reviews (Mads-hatter-15 and lashmy) :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer : Which I'd own... but I don't.**

**Little note to OCD persons like me: I did a lot of research for TKUTA and ALL and I mean ALL of the places, apartment prices, brooklyn quarters, colleges masters and buildings, cars, streets and trajectories (well didn't check one-way oops)... actually exist. If you feel like checking it out, suit yourself :) That's what google's for!**

* * *

Chapter 13: An Unknown Side of You

I felt warm and happy. I was barely gaining consciousness but my body was pleasantly warm and I felt someone snuggling at my side. _Alexander._ The onslaught of memories and heart fluttering came back with the sweet name of my lover... no. Boyfriend. Yes, Alexander is my boyfriend. At least that's what I wanted him to be. A smile broke onto my face and my grasp tightened slightly around Alec. I shifted and nuzzled my nose in his hair, smelling his scent of mint, fresh soap and sex. _Hmmm_. My body was growing a bit restless while I reminded myself of how great our night had been. I felt him fidget and shuffle as if he had catch my derailing train of thought. I almost chuckled at that. He was so adorable.

I opened my eyes at the same time I felt his eyelashes tickle my chest, eager to welcome the blue depths again. I met his gaze evenly and grinned at his confused expression; seemed like my angel wasn't a morning person. He rubbed one of his fists over his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them and unable to resist, I brushed aside the hair that fell in his face, resting my hand to cup his cheek afterward. He yawned and looked up at me, smiling the softest smile I had ever saw on his features since we knew each other. He wrapped his arms around my neck to kiss me gently, effectively sending me in a whirlwind of swooning.

- " 'Morning." He mumbled through our kiss. I replied smugly.

- "Morning darling... Are you always this affectionate when you wake up? If so, I must say I rather like it." He just laughed, blue tinkling while he drew me to him again.

As we were caught in each other's embrace, crushing the remaining space between us, as the kisses grew more passionate, I felt my heart swell with happiness. I couldn't imagine loving someone as much as I did Alec and suddenly, as if the month and a half of avoidance caught up to me, I wanted him to know everything about me; the sad sob story, the great moments, the funny memories... everything that made me who I was now. Stricken by the idea, I pulled away, earning a frustrated groan from my boyfriend (I definitely needed to let him know of his new status), whom had become very _heated_ with our make-out morning session. I smiled sheepishly at his pouting but went on with what I had to say anyway.

- "Baby, I wanted to show you something today... Do you have any plans?" I asked, excited without even knowing why.

- "Hmm no, Izzy will be at our parent's house today with Simon, her boyfriend. It is Christmas' Eve after all." He told me, furrowing his brows in questioning. I almost asked him why he wouldn't be there but suddenly remember the "kicked-out" part of his family story that he'd mentioned on this dreadful morning. Even though I was excited to tell him about myself, I still felt nervous and I was comforted in the fact that I hadn't been the only one suffering from my parents leaving me. Alec would understand.

- "Alright then, let's take a shower and dress up. We'll go get breakfast and then we'll drive to the Holy Cross Cemetery." I said casually but when he looked at me with his eyes bulged, I felt the need to explain. "I'll bring you to see my mom. I think proper introduction is needed when it comes to boyfriend..." Alec was speechless and I wasn't sure if it was because of the lightness in my tone, that I needed if I didn't want to think too much, or if it was because of the 'boyfriend' term. Unwilling to get into my strange behavior toward the death of my beloved mother, I would get rather serious and crying later on, I hooked on the boyfriend status.

- "Well you are. My boyfriend, I mean. I'm sorry to break it to you but it's not open for negotiations. And this will not be one of those sick 'open relationships' that are so popular lately, do you hear me Alexander Lightwood? I'm an only child and I do not fair well with _sharing._ You're mine and only mine." I said with more ferocity than I intended. It was supposed to be a joke but I guess my little heart hadn't seen it that way.

Alec was rather dumbfounded. He looked unsure as if he was supposed to laugh or be worried, wondering if he'd fall on a psycho stalker. I smiled sweetly at him though and he gave me a crooked shy grin in return, his face blushing at my possessiveness.

- "It seems like you have it all figured out so as I don't like to argue, I'll just say that it's fine by me. I'm not a big fan of sharing either." My beautiful angel said cheekily and at the cuteness of it all, I had to crush him in a bear hug, devouring his lips in returning passion. I'd never been happier in my life.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

Magnus and I showered quickly and got out of the steaming room after an hour. The showering part had taken us about ten minutes while the remaining time had been spent on... sexier activities. I had finally been able to show my boyfriend (a huge grin lit up my face at that) how talented I was at giving heads, something I say very humbly, and I'd enjoyed seeing my lover in the frenzy-trembling state he'd gotten me into the night before. I was that good. Although, he had taken his revenge quickly enough by smashing me into the tiled walls, that I had had a hard time holding onto, until I screamed for release. It had been a very satisfying shower.

We were now on our way to Holy Cross, which wasn't very far from Magnus' apartment in Prospect Heights (really I should have caught on the 'rich' part when he had gotten me to this quarter), in the flashy orange car (some weird name I hadn't heard before... Lotus Exige?) Magnus had leaded me to earlier, which had been parked in his underground garage. Yes, he had a garage. I was getting dizzy just trying to understand how rich Magnus could be. If my one bedroom flat in _Park Slope_ was costing me near 2000$ a month, making me worry I would need to get a roommate soon, I didn't even want to think about how much my boyfriend's place valued, which was situated in _Prospect Heights_. It wasn't Dumbo but it was close enough.

We were driving down Washington Avenue that would soon become Flatbush when I realized my boyfriend had grown quieter by the minute. I looked up at him anxiously but he was lost in thought and I decided to let it be. If he had seemed casual and almost cheerful this morning about our plans, it was obvious that the mood hadn't stayed that way. That comforted me; I know it sounds harsh to say but even if you were the most positive person in the world and you'd overcame your grief, there was always a part of you that would be longing for what had been lost, even more when it came to a lost parent. I knew that; I'd been orphan for the last five years and I'd still found myself crying about it sometimes. I knew I could live on my own but that didn't mean it had stop hurting.

Soon Magnus was turning left on Tilden Avenue, which leaded directly to the double stone archways of Holy Cross. I had always found the place beautiful but since passing streets surrounded it, it had always felt a bit too creepy to walk around the cemetery with everyone able to see my quiet strolling. There were beautiful mature trees, with large pathways and the same eerily immobility that hovered around all resting places. It had snowed the night before and the omnipresent white added to the solemnity of the moment. Magnus parked quickly and he was out of the car before I could even unbuckle. I did so, got out and joined him silently, standing in front of the archways, and softly slid my hand into his, dangling aside him, unmoving.

He looked down at me, eyes remote but the tender smile he gave me was enough. We started walking side by side toward whatever awaited us. But I would be there for Magnus always.

I love him and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it lovelies! I know it was kind of a filler but at least we had a status established right? :) Just trying to close the loops here and I hope I don't miss anything ;) If so, do tell me please! Ok on with the question!**

**1- After next chapter, where Magnus will retell his mother's story and how he lost her, there's a christmas's party... do you want to read about it or should I just give it an overall in the epilogue ?**

**Bonus : Ok, I don't know if you guys caught that but in chapter 7, the letter that Magnus' fiddling with is from his mother. In my bonus, you would read Magnus' mom last words to her son... would you be interested in that?**


	14. A Mother's Love

**Hello my lovelies! Woooww you guys rock lol! 7 reviews, that's amazing :D You broke the record for this story lol ^^ thanks so much :D OK so this is a bit of a special chapter... Magnus speaks about himself and his mom but somehow... i could only write it in Alec's pov. So for the whole chapter, it's only Alec's pov. Somehow i felt like being in Magnus' head in those harsh moments would be too intense or 'intruding' as Alec says in here (yes i know they're fictional character alright? But that still felt... unrespectful :P) So nonetheless, I think you'll love it, i'm very proud of this one! And you have a little surprise at the end, you get to know more about this famous Christmas party ;) Which will be next chapter as everyone want to know about it XD And then i'm sure that after reading this, everyone will want to know about magnus' mom letter ;) Alright my darling, that's it! Hope you enjoy the chap, one more to go and then we're done! We'll be up to the epilogue and the bonus!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Mother's Love

We walked through a series of pathways, passing by lines and lines of tombstone. It wasn't until we got close to a secluded area surrounded by tall trees that Magnus left the main road. We walked through the small amount of snow as we crossed the open field. He stopped in front of a grave, a very feminine and graceful one, stretching up to the sky and mounted with a smiling angel that reminded me of the Blessed Virgin Mary holding her sacred child. It was marble white, opening its hands in offering and looking timeless. When I glanced down, I saw the epitaph.

_Eva Bane_

_1962 – 2008_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_"Forever Missed"_

I felt sad and somewhat intruding at the same time. My boyfriend had stayed quiet and was now staring at his mother's grave as if it held all the answers of the world. I never saw such a serious and pained expression in his eyes. It twisted my guts upside down, wishing to comfort him somehow but not wanting to minimize his sufferings or infringe in his grief. He was still holding my hand and even if I felt awkward, I didn't let go. It seemed like he needed the silence to gather his memories or to remember the fact that he would never see his beloved mother again, trying to stomach it. I knew it was a hard process; I hadn't lost my parents but sometimes it felt like they were dead. I couldn't remember how often I'd absentmindedly picked up my phone to call my mom and let her know about something special or painful I had lived, or simply when I wanted to cook something and wasn't sure how to do so, when I hurt myself and was panicking about how to handle it; so much moments that had ended in gut-wrenching pain when I realized I _couldn't_ call her... It was awful and the least I could do now what to hold Magnus' hand until he was ready to include me in his thoughts. I hadn't had to wait very long.

- "My mother was a social worker." Magnus started in a flat toned voice, so small I had to strain to hear him. "She met my father on one of his case..." He glanced up at me and when he saw me confused, he had a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, something I didn't tell you yet. My father's New York's Prosecutor, as in the County District Attorney." My eyes widened at that and he had a broken chuckle. "But he started small just like any criminal lawyer. One of his cases happened to be against a young teen, fourteen I think, that had broken into a corner store and stole the money but also beat down the owner." He breathed deeply and squeezed my hand gently as if he needed comfort. I gave it, returning the gesture. "My mom had been called to witness as a specialist. She knew the teen and had seen him around her job often. She talked about the kid's problems, how he was poor and abused, that what he needed really was help." I smiled thinking about how great Magnus' mom sounded. It made sense, as he was such a warm and happy person. "My dad was angry. She'd made him lost the case, as they sent the kid to some home for the abused's children, not in jail, and he decided to shout out at her after they got out of court, letting her know how silly all those "peace freaks", which she was part of obviously, seemed to him." A fond smile stretched my lover's lips at the memory. "But of course, my mom was far from being a boneless woman and she explained very clearly what herself thought about "shark in suits who don't care about unfairness and just defend the biggest pocket". My dad ended up inviting her for diner and strangely, she agreed. She told me afterward that she couldn't comprehend herself what had possessed her to say yes but that she was glad she did so." Magnus laughed softly at that.

- "That was my parents. That's how they worked; they argued a lot, had most often different opinions but it did work. I've never seen two people so in love." His smile fell, turning regretful. I squeezed his hand again, letting him know he wasn't alone and he shot me a grateful glance. "When I was young, I was very conflicted about my sexuality. I knew I preferred men but I worshipped my dad and I was afraid to disappoint him. So I did what any kid would do... followed his footsteps. I planned to become a lawyer. When I was about fifteen, I met Will and I knew I had to face what I was most afraid of; disappointing my dad." I glanced up at him curiously and questioned him for the first time, as the subject was so close to me.

- "How did he react to you coming out?" I asked in a small voice. He looked down at me, a kind of mixed sadness in his eyes.

- "He had difficulty with it at first. My mom was wonderful and accepting, of course. But then Will left me after three months... for a woman, Tessa." He said bitterly but with relief I suppose. "I know now that it would never had worked between us but at the moment, I was completely devastated so I became the total opposite of what I'd been." I raised an inquiring eyebrow and he made a sheepish face. "I became a player, passing from women to men in the blink of an eye, cold and unattached." He saw my shocked face at the mention of women and smiled softly, to then clarify. "Yes, I slept with women. You can say I'm a bisexual but I always preferred men." He smiled when he glimpsed at my sigh of relief and went back to the subject at hand. "My dad was then satisfied. I had proven to him that I could be as ruthless as necessary, what every lawyer needs, that I wouldn't become one of those crazy fags who were no better than slugs, screaming loudly and acting like hysterical teenage girls. I was harsh, cynical and sarcastic. He was proud at last."

I felt awful for him. I knew how it was to not feel accepted as you are even if Magnus hadn't been kicked out. But then, was it better to stay under the eye of your parents and try to act like they wished you to instead of being truly yourself? Maybe I had it easy finally. Most of all, I was really offended with Magnus' dad assumptions. My boyfriend was far from effeminate, even with the glitter and nail polish; he was so virile and manly that he had me drooling with a simply wicked smile. How silly to think otherwise, it was obvious; in the way he walked so tall and proud, his grace and smirk, the way every of his word would hold sexual potential, how confident and impressive he was... His presence in itself was incredibly _masculine._ I then realized I had zoned out a bit in my justified anger but I found out that it didn't matter; Magnus had turned silent again. When he glanced back at me after some minutes, the raw pain was back and I suddenly knew that what would come would be even less pleasant.

- " My mother loved to do charity even if Dad and me were always anxious about it. She used to wave it off saying there wasn't any part of town that was really 'dangerous' if you minded your own business. She was coming back from one of her volunteering at a Soup Kitchen when she was assaulted." I looked up at my boyfriend, horrified, but Magnus couldn't meet my gaze. He was lost in his story, in his pain. "It wasn't even really intentional. The guy was high, on a very bad trip and he wanted money. She gave all she had to the junkie. It could have gone well but my mom was always the shepherd. She tried to talk the guy into letting her bring him to one of the shelter she knew, so he could go down his buzz in safety. But the guy panicked, sweating and freaking out on heroine. When she wouldn't let him go, he just stabbed her... repeatedly. She bled to death."

I stared at Magnus in complete shock. I watched as a silent tear rolled down his face and I wanted to cry badly myself. But then, before I could hug and comfort him, he went on.

- "When we finally found her body back, as the junkie had thrown her in some gruesome alleyway, my dad was broken. If before he had been a proud and stern man, he still had been warm and caring. But when he saw my mother's limp body, all fire left him. He became was I used to call a glowing bed of embers, kept alive by his need for revenge." Magnus's eyes were dead and empty, I could still see the cracks in his heart: how his father's absence of support in those awful moments had broken him too. They should have held on to each other but instead, they had drifted apart. "Over my mother's coffin, my dad made me swore that I would work hard and make sure to become the best criminal lawyer ever seen so "meaningless scum" like the man who'd killed my mother would never walk our streets again. I was already in Law School at that time; I was 21 and eagerly agreed with my dad. I was young and stupid." Magnus laughed in self-pity, knowing how crude and unknowing his young self had been. "For six months, I aced all of my class. I was fearsome and so arrogant, although I had never felt so empty and sad. The life's mission I had set for myself wasn't bringing back the loss I felt everyday, how I couldn't see my mom smile anymore. Then the letter came..." I saw Magnus reach out in his coat pocket and hand me an old piece of paper, worn down from being read so often. I looked up at him inquiringly and he nodded.

I was about to open it and read but then I changed my mind. I was supposed to be there for Magnus and I didn't want to interrupt him. I just closed back the envelope and slip it in my pocket, motioning for my boyfriend to keep going. He smiled warmly and kept talking.

- "It was my mother's handwriting. She had prepared it in case something happened to her... maybe our worries hadn't been unheard after all. Her will had been settled and she'd left this letter to my attention. In it, as you'll read, she spoke of herself, how she'd been happy with my dad, how her life hadn't felt more complete than when she had first held me in her arms. Most of all though, she spoke of her hopes, of what had been important for her, what she wished me to understand in my life and how she would have liked to be there so she could show me the way. She knew how my dad was all about justice, and really it was only because he was a fair lawyer that they'd gotten along, and how she was also but that her way was different. She believed that everything could become better, that everyone deserved a second chance but mostly, she was humble; she deeply believed that she had no right whatsoever to be the one judging or condemning another human being. Her duty was to help and make it better, always, not make it worst. It had been her goal in life: to help the ones in need. She wanted me to become a better man, a loving man."

I was speechless and could barely breath. It is very rare to encounter persons as selfless and humble as Magnus' mother. I felt like I was witnessing some great tragedy when I thought of her loss... and somehow understood Magnus' first behavior and his dad's anger. Someone so caring shouldn't be suffering or taken away... ever. It was a great unfairness. Although, nobody said life's supposed to be fair. My lover kept on the same monotone voice.

- "It took me some time to let it sink it. But when I did, I realized I'd been betraying my mother's memory by being so angered all the time and seeking revenge as a release from my pain. Most of all, I knew it hadn't worked. I hadn't felt as lonely in my entire life." He breathed deeply, preparing himself for what was to come I guess. "When I told my dad I wanted to become a psychologist and study at the Silver School of Social Work to eventually practice in rehab centers, he told me I was crazy, that he would not allow it. I was still living with him and he was ready to kick me out..." Magnus heard my gasp of sympathy and gave me a reassuring smile. "But then he realized I wasn't changing my mind and would actually walk out on him. I guess he got scared of loosing his only family left and just let me live in the Prospect Heights flat. And we've drifted apart ever since, unable to understand each other..." My boyfriend then looked up at me sadly with a small smile. "So there you have it, all of my sob story. I'm sorry if this was harsh on you but I wanted you to know. My mom's the reason why I'm the man I am today. I'm sure that if you'd have met me five years ago, you wouldn't even had look my way." He said chuckling, though I had my doubts about it. He might have been a conceited prick but he was stunning. He sure would have turned my head at that time too, no matter how much of an asshole he could have been.

Magnus looked down at me anxiously when I stayed quiet but I couldn't find anything to say. When I saw the uncertain golden-green eyes, it clicked and I was suddenly holding him in my arms, embracing him forcefully as my mouth found his with all the care and gratefulness I could gather. Magnus shivered in my arms and I didn't know if it was because of the cold or simply the fact that he was drained after all the emotional display. Nonetheless, I held him close and murmured in his ears the only words that would let him know I'd always be there for him.

- "I love you, Magnus."

I heard a broken sob and then Magnus was burying his face in the crook of my neck, encircling with strength, as if I was his lifeline. Somehow in my brain, as I supported the love of my life through his pain, my thoughts escaped to the wonderful woman who had birthed him and all I could think was... _Thank you._

* * *

We were on our way back to Magnus' apartment to celebrate Christmas' Eve together in an intimate atmosphere, holding hands, when my phone buzzed, letting me know of a new text message. I supposed it was my sister or Jace wishing me a good time and coming up with all the silly vows only them could think of. I was right about the sibling part but I couldn't have been more shocked by what the message contained...

_Alec... Mom and Dad want you to come to the party. They seem disgruntled about it but I think they miss you and maybe want to apologize. What should I say?_

I was still staring dumbly at my phone when Magnus looked at me worriedly.

- "Alexander baby, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." My boyfriend said with caring love.

I finally glanced up at him and felt warm and fuzzy when I lost myself in the green warm eyes. I loved him so much... and it was a little miracle that he did too. And Magnus deserved the best; maybe I should try for his sake. I was half of myself without my family and my boyfriend deserved the whole of me. I smiled up to him and asked the dreadful question all boyfriends feared.

- "Would you like to meet my family, baby?" I asked sweetly and he looked utterly shocked but he did give me a small nod after some time. That's all I needed.

**I'll be there... with Magnus. And I swear that if they so much as treat him with the slightest contempt, we're leaving. But you can also say that... I hope we can still be a family.**

* * *

**So? Are you excited for next chapter? Loool hope u are and that you enjoyed chapter 14 ;) See you tomorrow lovelies (and i MEAN it lol!)**


	15. An Awkward Gathering

**hmm so yeah... here's chapter 15. I must say I'm kinda confused with that, it sort of went out of control but hey, I hope you like it anyway. I'm not really sure myself but I did my best! So this is the last chapter my lovelies :) It was a rather bumpy road and I loved sharing it all with you and hearing what you had to say about it ^^ Thank you all again for being so supportive, I appreciated every one of you and you made my day more than once XD So, tomorrow there won't be any updates but Sunday you'll get the epilogue and the bonus... and then we'll be very done :( I'm sad... but! I have Kissed to go back to and it'll be a long awaited reunion for all of us i know! I promise I'll try to update on Monday! Nonetheless, I wish you a good reading and see you soon :)**

**Disclaimer : Don't own... **

* * *

Chapter 15: An Awkward Gathering

I hadn't felt that awkward in a very long time. Looking at my parents and sister trying to chat lightly with my boyfriend while failing at hiding how uncomfortable they were, I was yet again confirmed that my being kicked out had been a blessing in disguise. It seemed obvious now how in five years, I'd somewhat gained confidence and had grown to be more of a man than the self-hating and embarrassed of being gay teen my parents had known and well... maybe pushed me to be. God know how they'd never helped me to feel normal and harmonious with my sexuality. I had also realized how _having money_ had been eradicated from my day-to-day behavior. I'd never felt serene about it before (or taking advantage of it as my sister) but now I was downright inadequate. The grand dining room and the walls echoing every ushered whisper, the cold and damp feel the Lightwood Manor gave out; it was all very chilling and far from my cozy one bedroom flat which was small, warm and cluttered, just as liked it. Yes, I had to count every penny but at least, I was relying only on myself for my sustenance and I was very proud of that.

Although, I was very smug about how _perfect_ my boyfriend was acting. He had gaped at me reproachfully when he'd saw my parents' 'house' but the only answer I'd been able to give him was that it had been a while I'd live here and nonetheless, my parents were rich... not me. He did asked me how I'd been so impressed by his apartment if I'd live all my youth in a 'damn manor' but I'd shrugged again, saying I hadn't imagined his home to be impressive and modern. I'd always thought someone as warm and happy as him would have a more welcoming and colorful house. And that wasn't even counting that suddenly he'd moved from the 'homeless' status to 'very very rich'; that had been somewhat of a shock. My beautiful lover had then smirked at me and told me I wasn't far off. He wasn't the one who'd choose the apartment but it had been convenient and he hadn't really bothered looking out for something else as he was head over heels in his studies. It made sense. We ended our conversation there and had faced the glooming wood door together, ready for the worst.

Actually, it wasn't going that bad and as I said Magnus was being a role model of politeness, cautiously attentive and welcoming without goading. It was rather striking as my parents, without being down right hateful or disgusted (which was already an incredible improvement I must say), weren't making it easy either. They were cold and withdrawn as they always had been. I was even starting to ask myself why I'd bothered to come and was planning an early escape route when drama fell down on us.

- "So Magnus, are you related with our District Attorney Lukas Bane? As it's not a very common name, I thought you could be." My father said politely, face pinched as if he'd felt sick by addressing directly one of those...'creatures' as he'd once call me.

- "Yes Sir, that's my father." Magnus said rather dismissively. I could have given him an award for the way he stayed completely neutral in front of the catastrophe these few words caused.

My dad choked rather ungracefully on his wine, my mother gasped and blushed the worst tint of red I'd ever seen and Izzy just stared at me with eyes bulged that soon transformed in an expression of condemnation. She had known about Magnus' real story and how I'd come to forgive him (even though she told me I hadn't made him suffer long enough, that I was coming off easy) but I'd never really mentioned my boyfriend's wealth or social contacts. They didn't matter to me. But me 'hiding out' on her, as she we should definitely see it, was obviously putting her off. She was already grumpy when Simon had to cancel the diner (his parents had insisted he stayed with them) so this wasn't helping her good mood.

After everyone gathered their countenances, Magnus and I being an island of neutrality throughout the whole ordeal, I then witnessed the most pitiful and nauseating display of groveling I'd ever saw in my life. It was pathetic really. I'd thought that my parents wishing to move on from their spiteful attitude toward my sexuality had meant they had changed; that they weren't the same stiff, law abiding, respectful citizens, keen on appearances and eager social climbers they'd once been. Even Izzy seemed rather taken aback by the unpleasant exhibit.

But, most definitely, Magnus was used to it all as he stayed his normal wonderful self; he'd been kind enough to not even acknowledge the drastic change of attitude my parents were putting on. From being an unwelcomed part of my life, he'd become the most 'in demand' guest they had ever received. I kept quiet for a while and let the ass licking go on but suddenly, I was sick of it. Magnus was my boyfriend for god's sake, the man I loved and wished to be with for a _very_ long time, not some prize to win and show off as soon as you claimed it. I was so angry that my parents wouldn't even care enough about it to actually want to know Magnus for the place he had in their son's life instead of his social position. Nothing had changed. They didn't want to reconnect, they just felt guilty and probably realized that it was no more socially acceptable to outcast your own son for something as common (at least nowadays, as it was so much more displayed) as homosexuality. They had never cared about me...

I stood up angrily without warning and when all eyes were on me, I just turned to my boyfriend and reached out my hand in an invitation. I could swear I saw some amused gleam light up his eyes but he took my hand nonetheless. I looked at my sister, who'd stayed speechless and dumbstruck the whole ten minutes this nonsense had taken place, and mouthed a 'sorry'. She looked at me quizzically but understood quickly enough. I turned to my parent that had shut up abruptly (finally) to glance up at us.

- "We'll be leaving. I don't think there's much else to say. I doubt that we'll see again. This was rather an unpleasant evening and you two just reminded me of why I've been so happy these last five years. Maybe if, one day, you feel like your children matters more than whatever social position you can gain, then you could contact me. Till then, we're not interested." I said sternly to my parents, who, at least, had the presence of mind to look a bit sheepish. Magnus squeezed my hand softly and I then realized I'd spoken for him. I glanced up apologetically but was reassured with the warm smile that met my eyes.

To my great surprise, my sister stood up also, with a frown on her face. She looked down at my parents with a disgusted expression before she twisted to glance at Magnus and I.

- "I think I'll leave too. It's starting to smell bad in here." My sister said gruffly and I had to contain a chuckle. Magnus grinned devilishly. "What do you think if we hit Pandemonium? There's a big Christmas' party going on tonight and we could call Simon, Jace and Clary up so we could meet over there?" Her eyes sparkled gleefully at the idea of seeing her boyfriend now that she had a good excuse to lure him out.

I smiled up at Izzy and nodded. I wasn't a party boy but tonight, anything would be better than staying in the presence of my parents. As we prepared to leave, the dining room had grown eerily quiet. I didn't really care but I noticed my mom glancing angrily at my dad who stayed put, drinking his wine without uttering a word to compel us to stay; nothing new there. We were near the entrance hall when I head the furious click-clack of my mother's heels. I thought about waiting for her but changed my mind quickly; I'd had enough of her for another five years.

When I was about to close the door after me, Magnus and Izzy way ahead, I felt a shaking hand on my arm and turned brusquely to see my mom looking up at me with a crestfallen expression I'd never seen on her and eyes pooled with tears. 'What the hell?' Was all I could think about... She probably noticed that and spoke in a rush as if she was afraid I'd run away. I must say I was thinking about it.

- "Alexander..." She whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I know we've never been fair to you or that you never had the impression we cared much for our children but I do, I really do... Please, don't leave. We need to talk." She finished, ducking her head in embarrassment. Well, it seemed like I had gotten that from somewhere, my mind muttered uselessly. The truth was that I was completely at a loss as what to say. I was flabbergasted at her reaction. My mother had never been very motherly or present in our life; to see her anxious over losing her children was totally out of character. She sure didn't bother that much, five years ago. When she realized I wouldn't speak and all she would get was a blatant silence, she kept on.

- "Very well, I suppose I deserve this." She sighed quietly and looked up at me again, eyes soft. Soft? "I just want you to know that I've been the one bugging Izzy to contact you. I've asked her for a while now in fact, but she accepted only then. Maybe because it's Christmas or maybe because she pitied me, I don't know." My mom smiled self-deprecatingly, with an ironic glint in her eyes.

- "I was always coerced into being the perfect wife for your father; call it education, blind love or misplaced need to be perfect, I used to always give in to him. But when he made me lose my eldest son..." Her features hardened in a mask of pure hatred and I was totally puzzled. My eyebrows shot up and I guess she understood my question.

- "I was ashamed Alexander. Ashamed that I'd let a man, even if he were your father and my husband, stand between my children and me. Ashamed, that I'd let him hurt you so deeply, scar you for life." At this point, my mom was crying, her hand crisped on my arm. I had to fight myself to keep the tears at bay... why hadn't she told me? I would have welcomed her with arms open at the time. I'd been so lost without her presence. She hadn't been that present but she had always been a guiding hand that I could fall back on anytime.

- "I didn't think I'd deserve you forgiving me... But, now, even if I still feel awful about what I did, I'm not compelled to please him as I used to. So I'm asking you now, will you ever be able to forgive me? Can you give me a second chance, Alexander? I don't want to loose another five years of your life and I want to know Magnus..." At that moment, I glanced at her suspiciously and she smiled sadly.

- "No Alexander, not for who is father is but rather because you love him deeply." She grinned (yes grinned, I never thought I would see her do so) at me and a playful gleam entered her eyes. "My dear son, you've never been good at lying or subtlety, it is quite obvious. And I'm comforted in the fact that he looks at you the same way... You deserve it. I'm happy you haven't made the same mistakes as your mother."

Suddenly, emotions were overwhelming and I couldn't help myself. I hugged my mother with all of the pent-up frustrations and feeling of rejection I'd kept locked in for most of my life; I held her with revenge, taking what I'd been refused so often when she was 'busy' or simply absent. To her credit, my mother hugged me as fiercely, her tears wetting my coat but we both didn't care. It was something we should have done a long time ago. After we sobbed quietly together for some time, I started wondering why we hadn't been interrupted yet but then, as I knew my sister, she was probably eavesdropping at the moment. Although, they were expecting me and I needed to go. Most of the incomprehension and pain that had lingered between my mother and I had somewhat exploded but we both knew we'd had to work on that... it wasn't ending here; we had a lot of catch up to do.

I pulled away delicately and looked down at my mother who adorned a giddy smile and I returned it. I caressed her cheek with tenderness and kissed her forehead gently, strangely feeling like the grown-up between the both of us; maybe I was in a way. I took a step backward and held the doorknob glancing at her with a reassuring expression.

- "We'll see each other soon. I'll call you mom, don't worry." I whispered.

She beamed at me with happiness and waved goodbye.

Christmas was definitely full of little miracles.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

I was dancing close to my angel in a slow gyrating movement, enjoying the way we fitted together so flawlessly and unable to contain the pride I was feeling... and desire but well, that's another story! I always thought my Alexander was perfect but he'd confirm it tonight. The way he'd stood up for me, even risking to loose his family all over again, how he'd told his parents off and most of all... how he'd known to be forgiving when given the chance.

Alexander had retold us the whole conversation with his mother although Izzy and I had heard most of it through the slightly ajar door. Alec's sister had been so angry but myself, I'd been completely awed... I'd been on the receiving hand of Alec's magnanimity and loving heart but I still had a hard time gathering how he could be so forgiving. I sure wasn't as easy with it. I frowned thinking about how bitter I've been about my father deserting me when I had needed him the most. I hadn't even tried to understand how he'd felt himself... we had been both grieving and still were somehow. Now looking at how Alec could be selfless, I wished he could be proud of me too.

I glanced down at my angel who had his head thrown back in pleasure with our slow grinding dancing, I grinned devilishly and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up to me. He looked at me confused but stop wondering when I kissed him hungrily and with fierce passion. He moaned in my mouth, his arms moving up to my neck to lock tightly. One of my hands slid down to his buttock and squeezed it with delight... Alec groaned and I was chuckling; it wouldn't be long before we would leave. But first, I needed to say something... I left my boyfriend's lips to receive a frustrated pout from my lover; I laughed even louder. When I calmed down, I looked at him tenderly and spoke.

- "Alexander... I think you should meet my dad." He stared, dumbfounded. I caressed his cheek softly. "You're so brave my angel; the least I could is to try and be as good as you. And, before you say anything, I do it for me too... You're not the only one who missed his family. I think I should try to get it back." I told my love slowly, eyes tearful a bit. I had ducked my head to hide it. By now, we were just standing in the middle of the dance floor, everything else forgotten.

Alexander placed both of his hands on my cheeks and lifted my face so I could look at him. He smiled lovingly and the blue pools were making me swoon with all the caring that lingered in them.

- « I'll be glad to meet your father, Magnus. You can count on me, always. »

I embraced him with all I had... Wondering what I'd done for Fate to look so kindly my way. How was it possible that I'd ended up holding the most perfect angel in my arms every night? I stopped wondering quickly enough though and just promised myself to thank every day whatever holy spirit was up there for gracing me with such a priceless gift.

When we kissed languidly, I knew I had found my Paradise.

* * *

**Hope you loved it lovelies :) Review if you want to... but it makes me happy ^^**


	16. Epilogue - A Bright Future

**Here's the epilogue... it's already over. Hope you enjoyed it all and I wish to thank you again for the the support you gave me :) I will never thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own!**

* * *

Epilogue

A Bright Future

_2 YEARS LATER_

Alec was walking upstairs, carrying the last of the boxes that held Magnus and him's possessions. He was whistling under his breath, elated with happiness as he'd been for the last two years. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and how exciting his life had become. As soon as he'd met the beautiful green eyes on the street, his life had took a turn for the better.

He was now talking and seeing with his mother regularly, enjoying the intimacy and close relationship they never gave themselves the chance to have. His father was coming around but he knew that it would never be the same... and was okay with that. Life was so good to him that he accepted how it could not all be perfect.

He had met Magnus' dad too and this had turned out better than both had expected. The relation between his boyfriend and his father had seemed unsolvable to Magnus but Lukas had been more than eager to welcome his son back in his life. Both men were awfully proud and they had been stuck in a polite and cold relation, both unsatisfied but both unable or unwilling to make the first step toward redemption. Alec had been happy to be the bridge that had brought the father and son closer together. He knew how being close to family was important. He'd lost his mind a long time ago if it hadn't for his little sister and best friend.

Izzy was now in a long term relationship with Simon, which band was becoming famous. His baby sister had had some stunts for advertisments and was showing up at any auditions possible. It was going well for both of them and Izzy had sent him in complete and utter shock when she had mentioned how impatient she was of starting a family... Big brother as he was, Alec had quickly told her to calm it and made sure she wasn't making a mistake. But Izzy never listened to him so he was facing the fact that maybe, sooner than later, he would be an uncle. Magnus was useless in the reasonable department since he was as excited as Izzy was... he couldn't wait to be an uncle.

Jace and Clary were now married and his best friend was strangely the most stable of them all. He had found a little house for his wife and he was enjoying being a talented teacher at NYU. All his classes were always filled and Alec couldn't decide if it was because Jace was a very good teacher or simply because all the teenage girls registered in his class to fawn over him and catch his attention. Nonetheless, Jace always laughed it off as he was an attention craver anyway. Alec was expecting Clary to mention pregnancy in the upcoming months; which was probably why Izzy seemed so interested in having a baby herself. Women... he would never understand them.

As Alec opened the door to their flat to be welcomed by the joyful 'hello honey' from his boyfriend, he took a moment to smile to himself and think about his own life. Magnus was perfect. He was easy to live with, cheerful, very romantic and he turned Alec on so much, even after two years, that the blue-eyed young man could never tell him no, not that he wanted to. He was a bit sloppy but Alec didn't mind cleaning that much and had often been able to coax Magnus in helping him. They had been living together in Magnus's Prospect Heights flat while his boyfriend finished his Thesis and had slowly try to find an apartment they both liked. It took them some time, seeing as Alec wanted to pay his fair share, even if Magnus couldn't care less and insisted they get the best even if he had to pay alone, but they had finally settled on this cute two bedroom apartment. It was still located in Prospect Heights but was much less extravagant then Magnus' old place. It was kinda old, with brick exposed walls inside, a warm and sunny kitchen, a large living room with exposed beams and tall guillotine windows with a renovated bathroom that adorned a tiled shower with glass doors, double stainless steel sinks, tiled flooring and dark wood bathroom cabinets. But, the old furnitures had stayed in place; the old vanity with the round mirror and curved feet (Magnus had fell in love with it right away and claimed it for all his cosmetics stuffs) with a very large and tempting clawfoot bathtub, that would soon be baptised if it was only up to both men.

Alec put down the remaining box, smiling up at their lovely pets curled up together on the l-shaped velvet turquoise couch, sleeping lazily in a patch of sun. Chairman and Church had gotten along so well that it had seemed meant to be. To Alec's great surprise, having a little friend had softened considerably his large feline's behavior. He would only bit and claw once in a while now and would even accept being petted... which was a little miracle. Magnus loved to joke about how they both had to stumble upon some of the rare gay cat that existed, allowing them to live their romance just as he and Alec did. Alec sometimes protested, telling Magnus how the fur balls were just getting along but seeing how both cats were stick to the hips, he stopped protesting quickly.

Alec moved silently to the kitchen, where he had heard his lover call to him. He watched the tall man with hungry eyes, admiring how his boyfriend's muscles stretched and pulled as he placed their kitchen accessories in the cupboards. As usually, when he spent some time appraising Magnus, or 'staring' as his lover liked to say from their inside joke, he felt himself aroused in no time. He was about to swear out loud when he felt his pants becoming uncomfortable as they still had a lot of work to do so their apartment could be viable but then... remembered they had more than their moving to celebrate together and decided it was time they see to it.

He moved sneakily toward Magnus and when he was closed enough, snaked his arms around his lover's waist and placed hungry open-mouthed kisses all down Magnus' neck, enjoying the shiver he got... That would be an interesting evening. Just as all of his evenings, days and nights were since he met Magnus Bane.

He moved one hand down to fiddle with the small box in the pocket of his pants and smiled against Magnus' hair.

* * *

_Magnus's pov_

Magnus placed the plates and bowls in the cupboards, his mind not really settled on the task. He was mostly thinking about what he wanted to propose his boyfriend and was afraid he would be refused. Alec was really touchy when it came to money and he didn't want to be taking advantage of Magnus' priviledged situation (or from his own parents' money either) and made sure to always pay his even share for everything. Magnus sighed in defeat.

Alec was still working at NYU but Magnus knew now of what had been his lover's dream. He wasn't a tech expert but it had seemed brilliant to him. On one of his lunch with his father, they had discussed Alec long forgotten project and he had been happily surprised when his father had agreed with him, saying how computers' security was one of their main worry at work. They were handling very delicate material and wouldn't deny some expert to make sure nobody could hack in their system. To Magnus' utter shock, he'd also offered to finance part of Alec's project if he would bring him a complete offer with the layouts of his plans and give him a chance to be his first client. Magnus was really excited about mentioning this to Alec but was afraid his lover would refuse it, seeing it as charity. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the entrance door close. He smiled brightly and shout out his usual welcome, feeling his skin tingling with the happiness of having his boyfriend back from their old flat and home, back to him.

Alec still made his heart race and got him swooning just like the first day they met. Magnus couldn't believe his luck and when his angel's arms snaked around his waist, feeling the soft mouth place kisses on his neck, he barely contained a loud moan and shivered deliciously. Magnus tried to contain himself really hard as all he could think about now was bending Alec over their kitchen table and have his wicked way with him... except their kitchen table was full of boxes to empty, which was what made him stop in the first place. He was about to remind his boyfriend of the task at hand when he lost his breath, caught in his throat as his green eyes fell on the small red box Alec was holding in front of him. He snapped out of his daze when he heard his boyfriend whisper shakily in his ear from behind him.

- « I love you Magnus, more today than two years ago... I can't think of a day where I won't love you more than anything else in the world and I want you to be happy always. I swear to be there for you whenever you need me and I would love for you to be mine in all way possible... » Alec's breath hitched at this point and he opened the small box, displaying a wonderful silver ring, that turned out to be white gold, which adorned a simple inscription to the inside band. '_Love makes us all fools'_. He felt water pool into his eyes as he remembered where that came from... It was the only explanation that had been satisfactory to Alec when he'd ask again and again why Magnus had lied to him for the first month and a half he'd met him; the only explanation that had made sense to his boyfriend... pride, embarrassment, confusion weren't enough strong emotions to justify it all. Magnus had to say he had been right. The whole point of him keeping up the appearances was because he loved Alec... and had been so afraid to loose him. He snapped out of his memories when Alec asked the awaited question.

- « Do you want to marry me, Magnus Bane? » His beautiful angel said with a husky voice. Magnus turned around before answering him, tears rolling down his cheeks and nodded first, and when he finally found his voice... He was shouting.

- « YES! YES! Yes! Oh god I love you so much baby! » He said, chuckling and crying at the same time while Alec held him tight, his boyfriend laughing out loud as he was throwing his arms around Alec's neck.

When they calmed down a bit, Alec slid the ring to his left hand and he had to fight the urge to cry again. Alec looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling of happiness and breath left him. All thoughts of finishing to unpack left his mind and he took his husband-to-be hand to drag him toward their bedroom, the only place that was pretty much ready to live in. Alec blushed furiously even if a large grin stretched his face and Magnus couldn't help but feel his chest expanding, bubbling up with all of his happiness...

* * *

_4 YEARS LATER_

- « Un'c Maggie! Un'c Maggie! Want pwetty glitwer! Pwetty nail' Un'c Maggie! » Alec heard Max, short for Maximilienne, their little niece, cry out from the spare bedroom.

She was only two and a half but she was already a little devil and all of them were nothing but putty between her capable hands. She was awfully spoiled but then they loved her all so dearly that they didn't mind. She was adorable and was a happy child. Izzy had birthed a little angel.

He heard Magnus shuffle sleepily from their bedroom to pick Max up from her railed bed. He was on for a long day. Max had discovered the fun of make-up and had nagged his husband restlessly the past day. He couldn't wait for Izzy and Simon to come back from their honeymoon. Alec chuckled evilly and continued switching the TV channels at a fast speed, bored with it all, until he heard Magnus's name on the E! channel.

- « Magnus Bane, now successful renowned psychiatric, that helped and cured numerous cases of severe addictions, has surprised us by publicly declaring he'd become an associate in his husband's company : A.L. Security Systems. Alexander Lightwood has been quickly gaining reputation with private companies holding sensitive material, such as District Attorney Lukas' Bane bureau , Magnus' father, and is soon becoming the man to go to for any specific need in network's security. We'd all been expecting to learn, when the company had been launched, that Magnus Bane had loaned his husband the money needed to start it all but found out Alexander Lightwood had worked on his own, with the only promise of one assured client... It seems now that the blue-eyed computer genius has become less reluctant toward loosing his independance, to his husband's great happiness... » The commentator said in a high-pitched voice and now they were showing Magnus' face all lightened up while he explained how Alec had finally accepted to sell him some shares of his company.

Alec smiled ruefully and shut off the TV. Magnus and him had argued so much at that time. His husband had been fiercely wishing to help him in any part of his life but Alec's learned need to live on his own had been harshly displayed. After two years of keeping his company afloat and seeing the growing business, Alec had now felt comfortable to propose Magnus some of the shares. At least now, he would be confident that his lover wouldn't loose anything on his fragile dream. Magnus had tackled him with savage happiness, happy to finally be part of Alec's life entirely. He had trusted Alec from the beginning and was now being rewarded.

Alec stood up and walked toward the kitchen, as he was hearing the high giggles of his little niece and was almost sure a session of tickling was taking place. He chuckled to himself, looked toward the coffee machine and when he saw the latte ready, brought the cup for Magnus. He then walked to the spare bedroom, his ears ringing with the delightful sounds of his family...

Future was looking brighter everyday and all Alec could see, as he watched two of the most important people in his life laugh and tickle till tears fell... was a brisk November morning, a docile little cat near a tall chuckling man and green eyes piercing his soul; the same ones that were now looking up at him, full of love, as he thanked him for the welcomed caramel latte...

They were both homeless at the time and now they had found shelter in each other's arms.

* * *

**Upcoming: The bonus! In 5 minutes ;) Thank you lovelies! XD**


	17. Bonus - An Unspoiled Faith

Bonus

An Unspoiled Faith

_My dear Magnus, _

_My beautiful son. If you're reading this, it's because I'm dead. Ha! I've always wanted to say this, just like all those cheezy movies we always watched together! What do you think? Not funny hum.. guess not. I know how you used to complain so much about my bad humor. I guess that's not something you'll miss. But I'll definitely miss hearing you whine so loud, making me laugh and know that I'd never ask you to change for anything in the world. I could never have asked for a better son and please remember how I love you with all my heart and how, when I held you in my arms for the first time, it had been the best day of my life._

_Most of all, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not here to hold you when you cry, to comfort you when life throw rocks your way, sorry to not be there while you smile proudly as you graduate, to not be able to meet the beautiful man that will have the chance to win your heart, to not reassure your qualms when you'll be ready to walk up the altar, to not see you grow old and wise... To not be able to witness how you'll become the wonderful man you are destined to be._

_I'm writing this letter hoping that you still have a family, that loosing me won't make my husband and son grow apart. I know you're both stubborn men and that maybe you'll both feel guilty of my departure. I'm convinced that it'll be harsh on both of you, as I've always been there to calm your fiery tempers, but please to not let rancour simmer between the both of you. _

_I want you to know that I've been happy, fulfilled. I've always followed my heart, wishing to bring peace and care to all those around me, feeling as if Fate had been so kind to me, it was only my duty to share this gift and it served me well. Probably, you won't agree on this and I believe you'll become bitter if you fester on your loss. But I'm begging you now, for the love of me and for a mother who knew her child better than he could ever know himself, to rest assured. I have faith in you and I know that you'll find you way. Your heart is soft, kind and I made sure to nourrish it with all my loving and care. It will grow on you and I'm confident that you'll make the good choices. _

_I want to finish this goodbye by saying how I don't regret anything. I loved your father and you with all I had and I've never made a better decision in my life when I accepted his diner offer, as it seemed like my heart knew better than me at the time. I only hope for you the same kind of overwhelming happiness, you both deserve it. Please, take care of your father, I want him to be happy, even with another woman, and I wish the same for you; to find the one and only you can't live without. I part with a smile on my lips and a content heart._

_Be safe my Angel,_

_Your loving mother._

* * *

**This is it my lovelies... please review if you enjoyed this story :) Thank you all for reading !**


	18. Bonus - A Very Merry Christmas

**And here we are again lovelies ^^ I hadn't planned on doing another bonus for this story but the idea just popped in my head :) I was very sad that I couldn't hold onto my schedule enough to get a Malec vacations chapter in the storyline of Kissed before Christmas so I decided to give you a little mindless fluffy-smutty bonus for TKUTA :D I hope you'll enjoy this, it's much longer than any chapters this story had and it come from my heart! Consider this as a Christmas' present (even if I'm late ^-^') to thank you all for the wonderful support you gave me so often :D**

**Disclaimer : Don't own!**

* * *

Bonus

A Very Merry Christmas

I was basking in the warm embrace of my sleeping lover while I watched the mid-day light fill our room in this Christmas day. I was still slightly buzzed from yesterday's excess of alcohol that had came along with a partying night amongst our friends and family. It had been heart-warming to see my Alec, after one year of learning to be part of his mother's life again, glowing with happiness under her loving gaze, something he hadn't lived with for five long years. The food had been astonishing as usual when Maryse cooked and we'd all had one too many drinks to cheer our new found complicity. It had been a long road but I'd been delighted to see Alec call his mother more and more in the passing year, to chat, take some news or simply ask silly cooking questions he'd been deprived of asking for too long. What had been the most disturbing of our evening though, was the flicker of interest that had sparked between my own father and Alec's mother...

Maryse had divorced Robert Lightwood soon after his reunion with her oldest son and my own reunion with my father had grown well enough that I'd been comfortable to invite him over the Lightwood's household for Christmas' Eve, under Maryse's playful request. Our parents bonding had been even more astonishing than the visit of my London's friends, planned by my father, no less; Tessa, Jem and Will. I had had a hard time with Will at the beginning of our friendship, as he'd reminded me a lot of my first boyfriend but that had settled quickly. It had been also disturbing that Will and Jace had a strange bonding over their common hatred for ducks... But Alec and I had been definitely dumbfounded by the little romance of Maryse and my father, even as we decided to let it play out. Maryse was still a beautiful woman and I knew my dad was dashing (there was enough of his female employees who'd told me so) even with his 55 years. Most of all, we knew both of them were really lonely and the fact that Alec and I had celebrated our one year anniversary the day before had made us a bit high with the strange feeling of being Cupids without knowing it.

Useless to say, we'd had a wonderful evening, glad to see our happiness shared all around; Jace and Clary, now proudly engaged, Simon and Izzy with their nerd and tender love (which didn't stop them from sharing heated glances), my mad London trio that I'd met in one of my long vacation, courtesy of me being a spoiled brat in my teenage years, these three being some of the few people I'd kept close to me, and our remaining parents, to Alec and I, sharing sideway gazes and giggling (yes, I could hardly believe that the stern Maryse could giggle!) like teenagers. I'd looked down in my beautiful boyfriend's blue orbs and was reassured again of our shared love. We'd kissed languidly, embracing the gleeful atmosphere, until claps and hoots had been heard, breaking efficiently our lustful hug with laughter. Our eyes had locked again for a brief moment, promising to finish what we had started later on.

After our alcohol induced rut, we'd fall into a peaceful slumber, brilliant enough to pop some tylenol and water before going to sleep, and I was now savoring this quiet remembrance while I waited for my love to wake up. This last year had been eventful on my side also as I was now a graduate and had in hand my doctorate that I'd worked on for so long. I was starting to look around for some work in rehab center or social worker bureau and was coming along some nice lead. Alec and I were also starting to search around for our perfect nest and we were both eager to find the warm home we'd both had been hoping for. I'd been glad to share my flat with Alec for the last six months but my blue-eyed boy had been right; this place wasn't me and he hadn't left his mark either. We both knew it was a temporary situation. Everything was settling wonderfully and I was hoping for our future to come along even better as the years passed. I had some vague plan to help Alec along his own dream but that was for another day... Today was all ours.

Strange if you considered that it was Christmas but everyone's schedule this year had fallen on the 24, other obligations drifting us apart for Christmas' day. Izzy was celebrating in Simon's family, as Jace also was on Clary's side and if we'd thought about dropping by to help Maryse with the cleaning and have a relaxing festive evening, we now knew that my father would most probably drop by the Lightwood's mansion and we'd most likely not be welcomed. My mad London trio had let me know with stern and blurry expression to 'don't even think about calling or waking us up tomorrow' or I would face their awful wrath. That was fine by me... I was more than glad to spend a lazy, sex-filled day with my gorgeous Alexander. If he could only wake up!

I looked down again at my lover only to find the swirling blue glancing right back at me with an amused expression dancing behind them as I startled at seeing him awake. I chuckled with suprise and Alec's grin widened. I kissed him softly as my arms enclosed him tighter. My lover giggled as my lips brushed his and in retaliation of his mockery, I swallowed his breath with the efficiency of a year of practice. To my great satisfaction, I soon heard a breathless moan replace the chuckles. When we broke apart, Alec smiled up at me and spoke with a husky voice.

- « You seemed so lost in thoughts, I didn't want to bother you and it also gave me a chance to admire you in the daylight without make-up or glitter on! » He said in a teasing voice, earning a reluctant groan from me... I knew he preferred me make-up and hair products free but I still loved my glitter too much to cave in. « What were you thinking about so seriously? » Alec finished with a curious edge to his voice.

- « Nothing really darling. About you, about us, about our parents... about last night, how we came so far. Those sort of things. » I said smiling fondly at him as I saw his eyes sparkle with joy. « Most of all, I was thinking about the free day we had ahead of us and how I wanted to have my wicked way with you if you'd only wake up! » I relished in the deep blush my confident words earned, still amazed that I could pull it out of him after being together for so long.

- « Well, » my love said, somewhat smug and mischievous after he'd overcome his embarrasment, « I also had plans for today and it didn't involve lazing around all day in bed as tempting as that seem! » Alexander told me, earning a deep frown and pout from me that got him laughing out loud. That was so unfair!

- « And pray tell, what fantastic plan did you have in mind that would be so amazing as to deprive me of your wonderful body? I hope for you it's good or I shall be forced to tie you up to our bed against your will if I don't deem it better than ravishing you all day. » I said playfully as my hands started roaming over his naked body, gaining me a blissful expression and some delightful moans from my beloved boyfriend.

- « I was thinking about Christmas' movies marathon, hot chocolate, cookies and pajamas while eating leftovers of yesterday's feast? » Alec said in a choked, moan-filled voice while his eyes closed under the pleasing caress I was giving his half-erect shaft. Yes, I wasn't ashamed to use any sneaky manipulation to get what I wanted... and I knew Alec loved it. He just enjoyed playing hard-to-get sometimes to entertain his wounded ego with the illusion he could resist me... It never lasted long though. Not that I was any less of a sap when it came to him.

- « That sounds like a delightful idea my love but what about some steamy hot shower sex before we settled down on the couch and do nothing as if we've turned back into five years old kiddos? I would rather play some adults game beforehand... hum? »

Alec groaned and bucked in my hand and I knew his feeble moment of resistance was over. I grinned wickedly and stood up, leaving a frustrated boyfriend behind who whimpered in disappointement. I chuckled and slinked away, not unlike Chairman or Church, stark naked as I looked over my shoulder to catch the lustful gaze of my boyfriend following my strut to the adjoined bathroom. I reached out my index finger and motioned it in a inviting way. Alec stumbled out of the bed eagerly and had joined me before my laughter had even died out.

* * *

_Alec's pov_

No matter how often I had sex with Magnus, or made love, it was still mind-blowing, earth-shattering and life-changing everytime... yes I enjoyed our sexual intercourses, thank you very much. As I was tentatively trying to hold myself up while I was sprawled against our tiled shower wall, warm water splashing over us and bucking downward on the delicious fingers that were caressing my prostate and making me see stars, I was filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness... and lust but that's beside the point. I could barely comprehend how I was so lucky in being able to hold such a wonderful man's love that could swoon and win me over daily. But I wasn't complaining. No, I was rather enjoying every minute of it.

Soon enough though, my awed thoughts scattered when my lover started to fill me up to the brim. I moaned and whined shamelessly as I begged him to take me. He complied quickly and we were rocking our desire away, Magnus fucking me in long even strokes, attaining the ever impressive exploit of hitting my sweet spot with each thrusts. We were building our orgasms rapidly and as if to hold it longer, Magnus stopped moving altogether, buried deep inside of me. I growled in frustration but forgot all about my complaints when he started to move his hips in a circular motion, stimulating my prostate constantly while containing his own desire. Before long, I was shouting insanities mixed with my boyfriend's name, pleasure coursing through my veins in an impending fire. I was near collapsing in a blinding ecstasy when my lover drew back only to drive me again in a crazy fast pace that had me yelling and coming in a few thrusts.

My knees would have buckled under me if Magnus hadn't hold me up while I was spurting away the remnants of my pleasure as he rode a bit longer till he reached his climax also, making me whine feebly as I felt him shoot his seeds inside of me. We were both panting as we came down our sex high and found ourselves spooning on the tiled floor of the shower, all energy leaving us, unable to remember how we'd ended up laying down.

After a few blissful moments, Magnus gently removed himself from me earning a small grunt that escaped my mouth. We stayed there enclosed in our embrace until the water ran cold, leaving us uncomfortable and shivering. We dried ourselves mutually, smiling up at each other, satisfied and sated with our 'morning' activities. As Magnus had promised, we dressed up in our pajamas and headed to the living room, dragging our huge yellow comforter with us.

We sat on the couch, bundled up in the warmth of the covers as well as in each other's arms and watched holiday's classics, laughing and chatting all day. We ate the leftovers my mom had given me, stuffed ourselves with cookies and hot chocolate while our lovely felines looked at us in disdain as we disturbed their quiet nap with our loud laughter. Sometimes around the evening, we found ourselves forgetting all about Home Alone 2 while we fondled under the sheets, moaning and pleasuring each other again. Somehow both Magnus and I had our wish fulfilled for the day.

As we lay dazed in each other's arms, trying to catch up with the movie we'd both seen thousand of times, our private moment together was interrupted by the shrill sound of my cell phone. We both grunted in disappointement but when I saw my sister's calling ID, I looked apogetically at Magnus and picked up the phone. I didn't need to brief my boyfriend about my conversation as Izzy was shouting in the phone, a tell-tale sign of her alcohol level being already high.

- « Alllleeeecc... Ali-Bear, my lovely brother! Get your ass out of bed and come down at Pandemonium. We've all escaped our families duties early and we're all partying and I want you and Magnus to be heeerrree! Comon! I've let you have sex all day, you can humor me for the rest of the night! » My hyperactive sister shouted through the phone, leaving me a blushing mess and jerking a stunned laugh out of my boyfriend.

- « Izzy... » I tried to escaped but she was having none of it.

- « Comon baby bro! No excuses, we're waiting for you and if you're not here in an hour, we'll come drag you out! » I sighed in defeat and looked up at Magnus to see him shrug carelessly.

- « Fine, we'll be there! » I mumbled and was rewarded by a squeal and a shout.

- « YAYYYY! I LOVE YOU ALI-BEAR! See ya! » And she hung up on me.

I glanced back at the love of my life who was now laughing loudly at my dismay. Sometimes one cannot always have what he want... even if I still had my perfect day with Magnus. I grinned sheepishly and took hold of my boyfriend's hand as we walked back to the bedroom, complied to dress up quickly to indulge my baby sister.

After all, Christmas was all about family, wasn't it? And who was I to complain? I had the perfect boyfriend, the best family ever, coupled with wonderful friends. Everything was as it should be... which is why I smiled up to Magnus, my heart still lingering on the profound sense of contentment that was filling every part of my life.

* * *

**Happy Holidays to you all and I wish you wonderful times with your families and friends XD Thanks to all again and feel free to comment and review! It's Christmas, let's be crazy lol :D Kisses and hugs to all!**


End file.
